Retalhos
by Emily C Souza
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, o melhor Detetive de Shinguru, esconde feridas por debaixo do seu estoicismo e da sua arrogância. Apesar do luto, ele assumi uma complicada investigação junto a Uzumaki Naruto: que tomou a difícil decisão de seguir seu sonho; ser um renomado Detetive. Mas suas diferenças e dores não importam, pois a cada minuto que passa, mais o assassino escapa por entre seus dedos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**__****_

**Shinguru. Outubro de 2037.**

A neve caía insistentemente e a noite era iluminada apenas pela lua.

O carro de modelo antigo estacionou próximo a reserva florestal do Parque Ecológico Yōji, na entrada do antigo Hotel Hitsuku. Uma figura encapuzada e de vestes negras saiu do assento do motorista, fechando a porta e rodeando o carro para abrir a porta atrás do banco do passageiro. Puxou o corpo sonolento e o arrastou para dentro do Hotel.

O homem de aproximadamente 65 anos foi jogado sem delicadeza no quarto sujo e fétido que um dia havia sido um quarto luxuoso, sendo descartado como lixo sem despertar preocupação da outra pessoa presente no recinto decadente, afinal, só havia ele e seu algoz. Estava amordaçado e seus pulsos foram amarrados para trás, impossibilitando seus movimentos tanto das mãos quanto dos braços, a corrente que foi usada para arrastá-lo até ali maltratava a pele do pescoço, a cortando. O agressor havia deixado somente seus olhos e pés livres de amarras ou venda.

A vítima estava desorientada, sem saber o que acontecia ao seu redor, nem ao menos quem estava ali com ele, em um momento estava no bar que sempre frequentava aos domingos junto aos seus amigos de infância e no outro já estava sendo puxado para interior de um carro e, em seguida, sendo arrastado por aquele lugar que todos julgam ser perigoso e assombrado. Em toda a sua existência nunca havia pisado naquele prédio antigo, com quase 80 anos de construção que ainda se mantinha em pé quase inteiro e que era, de acordo com as lendas locais, assombrado.

Assustado, ele se arrastou com muita dificuldade para o canto do quarto quando voltou a si e viu seu malfeitor adentrar o recinto segurando uma garrafa de vidro com a mão esquerda e uma seringa contendo um líquido suspeito na mão direita. Por maior que o quarto fosse, não demorou mais do que cinco segundos para que o homem estivesse em sua frente. Ele estava vestido totalmente de preto, calçando botas de combate militar e usando uma máscara de teatro retratando um semblante triste que cobria quase todo o seu rosto, mostrando somente a área da boca e dos olhos.

A vítima esperou que ele dissesse algo, qualquer coisa, mas a figura estranha apenas agachou na sua frente e lhe observou com um sorriso aberto cheio de dentes. O medo percorreu seu corpo, aquele sorriso deixava óbvio que, quem quer que aquele homem fosse e o que quer que planejasse, não seria rápido e indolor. O senhor apostava justamente no contrário. O mascarado então se levantou e rodeou seu corpo e a vítima ouviu o tilintar da garrafa de vidro contra o chão até que o estranho voltou a sua frente e, em um movimento rápido, chutou-lhe o peito causando uma terrível e agoniante falta de ar. Sentindo seus pulmões se encherem de sangue, a vítima curvou o dorso e encolheu-se tentando ao máximo se proteger. Respirar tornou-se uma tarefa difícil, o sangue escorreu pelas mordaças e um arrepio tomou conta de seu corpo, em seu íntimo ele sabia que a brincadeira estava somente começando e, sinceramente, orava para que toda essa agonia terminasse logo.

A mão coberta pela luva agarrou seu maxilar e levantou seu rosto. Olhar para aqueles olhos negros vazios de compaixão e cheios de ódio fez seu estômago embrulhar e o suor frio descer pela sua testa, o homem voltou a sorrir e o idoso amordaçado sentiu a faca rasgando sua blusa e, com este movimento, a pele do seu abdômen protuberante também sendo atingida. Não foi um corte profundo e mal sangrava, mas a dor da pele sendo dilacerada e a ardência persistente após o ato fez com que a sensação fosse desagradável mesmo que superficial.

Bruscamente o homem o jogou no chão e pisou em seu rosto deixando-o de perfil. A faca fora usada repetida vezes, agora em suas costas.

— Consegue sentir? — o estranho lhe perguntou enquanto cortava sua pele. — A faca rasgando sua pele, mas não era suficiente para matar, apenas o bastante para incomodar.

O desconhecido pairou sobre si, seu olhar vidrado mostrando todo o prazer que o ato lhe causava.

— Quantas vezes não fora você mesmo que impôs aos outros seres essa mesma dor? — o homem virou seu rosto sem delicadeza em sua direção. — Tenho certeza que gozava sempre que os machucava dessa forma. – voltou a pisar em seu rosto, o mantendo assim, contra o chão. — Diga-me se estou errado.

A mordaça foi retirada para que o idoso pudesse falar, no entanto, não houve resposta, seu corpo estava mole e ele não conseguia se concentrar o bastante para que uma frase sequer fosse dita. Facilmente o estranho o jogou no chão de costas e subiu em seu abdômen, o sorriso não diminuindo assim como o ódio em seu olhar. A mordaça retornou para a boca da vítima e ele sentiu a ardência do tapa dado no lado esquerdo do seu rosto e a dor na parte posterior de sua cabeça após a ter batido no chão com o impacto. Uma mão então estava em seu pescoço, o sufocando, e a outra habilidosamente desabotoava seu jeans velho e ele temeu horrorizado o que lhe aconteceria, mas sabia que não importava o que fizesse, não poderia impedir qualquer ato desagradável contra a sua pessoa. O jeans foi retirado, o deixando agora somente com uma blusa em farrapos e o samba-canção que cobria suas partes íntimas, o homem mais novo lhe observou, pairando sobre ele, o olhando de cima com ar superior e um brilho de desgosto. Por mais que não soubesse a identidade do agressor que o observava, o velho homem sabia que o quer que tivesse feito para merecer tamanha tortura, foi algo imperdoável.

E ele sabia que tinha feito e, que Deus o perdoe, ainda fazia muitas coisas imperdoáveis.

A lanterna que iluminava seu pesadelo havia enfraquecido e mal conseguia ver além do homem que havia voltado a se abaixar e agora lhe retalhava com vários cortes. Não sabia se seria seu fim, mas tinha noção que sofreria durante todo o processo. Foi então que a única peça que lhe oferecia alguma proteção fora rasgada do seu corpo assim como a sua blusa e, em instantes, ele estava nu. O rapaz se levantou, jogando a faca ao lado do seu rosto e rodeou seu corpo maltratado, rindo. O som que saiu da boca dele era aterrorizante. O riso de um assassino que estava prestes a liquidar sua presa, trucidá-la com o maior prazer que ele poderia conseguir com tal ato.

Seu corpo foi jogado para frente com o chute que recebeu nas costas, o agressor o obrigou então a ficar de bruços enquanto alcançava a garrafa de vidro que havia sido colocada perto da parede em que a vítima outrora havia se apoiado. O velho homem sentiu uma fisgada no braço direito enquanto aquilo que parecia ser uma agulha entrava dentro de si. Escutou o baque mudo da seringa contra a parede e, logo após isso, a mão que a segurava estava em suas nádegas, as separando. Em uma reação instintiva, o homem jogou seu corpo para o lado violentamente em uma tentativa de impedir o toque, porém descobriu que era impossível, o agressor o segurava na mesma posição com o joelho esquerdo, a pesada bota contra sua cabeça. Ele não podia virar, nem gritar pedindo por socorro.

Sem piedade ou compaixão, o homem mais jovem socou a boca da garrafa no ânus do idoso amarrado e amordaçado, não houve amenização, deixando claro que além de um estupro, aquilo também era uma tortura.

A vítima por sua vez passou a se contorcer, tremendo e chorando enquanto lamuriou palavras abafadas pela mordaça. O agressor forçou o corpo abaixo ao seu no chão, colocando seu peso na parte esquerda, impossibilitando qualquer movimento do subjugado. A garrafa foi forçada e mais da metade entrou de uma vez. Seu orifício ardia e o idoso sentia o sangue descendo pelas suas coxas, a pressão em seu ânus era muito forte, forte o suficiente para quebrar a parte da garrafa que estava dentro de si. O homem acima dele gargalhou com vontade, usando a ponta da parte quebrada para rasgar profundamente sua nádega direita e a vítima, em agonia, sentiu a mudança de posição do assassino, percebendo que agora ele estava debruçado sobre si, com o rosto próximo ao seu.

— Não é agradável, não é mesmo? A sensação de ser rasgado e dilacerado. O sentimento de estar sujo e de ser usado. A percepção de que alguém lhe tocou tão intimamente mesmo contra sua vontade. — o estranho sussurrou em seu ouvido, a voz mostrando todo seu ódio e toda a sua raiva. — Quando todos esses sentimentos e toda a violência são direcionadas a você não soa tão divertido, mas quando você as impõe em alguém mais fraco, é prazeroso.

O agressor bateu então a sua cabeça contra o chão e se levantou, chutando suas costas em uma despedida antes de sair, deixando o homem idoso amordaçado, amarrado e sangrando com vários pedaços de vidros em seu ânus. Uma estranha sensação de formigar se fez presente em seus lábios enquanto toda a sua boca ficava lentamente dormente, uma coceira incomum surgindo ao redor da sua língua, as extremidades de seus dedos e suas orelhas passando a queimar. O velho homem se sentiu começar a ficar tonto, sua cabeça girando com a náusea. Ele sentiu o estômago contrair e tudo o que havia comido sair por sua boca, a mordaça impedindo com que o conteúdo fosse jorrado no chão, tendo como consequência o vômito descendo por seu pescoço e peitoral ou de volta para dentro da sua goela.

A bateria da lanterna durou muito menos do que o planejado.

Não poderia prosseguir em seu intento quando seu campo de visão estava reduzido e sua percepção era ineficaz. Estava no grand finale e, portanto, não poderia haver falhas de sua parte. Cada minuto, segundo, movimento e decisão a partir de agora era decisivo para o seu total sucesso ou completo fracasso. Não poderia deixar que todo o tempo investido nesse trabalho fosse perdido por um deslize, não, iria ser perfeito. Prosseguiria. Não havia polícia, investigadores ou detetives que fossem lhe parar. Devia isso a ele, não importa o que acontecesse.

Caminhou suavemente para a entrada do Hotel e apesar de todos os anos de abandono, o lugar ainda estava de pé, sujo e fedido, maltratado pelo tempo em que as pessoas ainda eram corajosas para entrarem lá. Agora, no entanto, o local fora declarado como assombrado pelo governo e, quando isso acontece, fica decidido que a entrada no local está proibida em um acordo silencioso da população. Afinal, seu país realmente é supersticioso e cheio de crenças religiosas. Tudo besteira em sua opinião, contudo não reclamaria, a crença irracional e o medo facilitaram e muito em seu plano. Tinha a certeza que não seria pego, mesmo que a luz da lanterna chame a atenção em um lugar tão escuro e, caso fosse visto, ele estava de máscara e capuz justamente para que não fosse reconhecido. Sua aparência não era comum, por isso é fácil ser reconhecido.

Abriu a porta do motorista procurando a alavanca que abria o porta-malas, não demorou a achá-la, abriu e, em seguida, caminhou sem pressa até a parte posterior do carro e verificou os utensílios que guardara ali. Retirou a lanterna extra que trouxera por precaução e verificou a bateria, sorrindo satisfeito por servir perfeitamente para o seu propósito, ele a guardou na bolsa de suas vestes e retirou a caixa de porte médio, fechando o porta-malas.

Apressou os passos, a hora avançava rápido demais e se não se apressasse ele não terminaria no tempo planejado. Subiu a escadaria em espiral, parando então no segundo andar e adentrando o terceiro quarto a direita. Quando retornou ao local abandonado, encontrou o corpo de sua presa contorcendo-se no chão. Tinha apenas trinta minutos para terminar sua obra de arte. Retirou a colher, o pequeno pote contendo gasolina, o isqueiro e um grande pote contendo o ácido da caixa.

Com todos os ingredientes a postos, ele pegou a corrente presa ao pescoço do homem mais velho e prendeu ao gancho, mas não o suspendeu, ainda queria brincar antes do veneno o paralisar completamente. Pegou a gasolina e passou em cada ponta dos dez dedos da mão do homem amordaçado e acendeu o isqueiro. Com fascínio, o assistiu se debater enquanto seus dedos pegaram fogo, as labaredas advindas do fogo dançavam nas paredes e teve que resistir a vontade de gravar o momento - ele era cauteloso demais para manter uma prova irreversível contra si mesmo. Ele então extinguiu o fogo com tristeza, pois já não possuía muito tempo. Mesmo que a ideia fosse repulsiva, ele estava fadado a apressar seus passos.

Rapidamente pegou a colher e se aproximou do corpo que se estendia mole, a vida esvaindo-se a cada minuto que passava. Pressionou a cabeça da colher na orbe ocular direita assistindo os olhos verdes se esbugalharem em terror e o corpo tremer violentamente. Sorriu divertido, era realmente delicioso ver o pânico estampado na face de quem odiou por tantos anos. Afundou a colher lentamente, o sangue passou a escorrer e o corpo do homem debateu-se fracamente, ainda assim, ele precisou pressionar seu corpo contra o da vítima para o manter quieto. Respingos vermelhos caíram em sua máscara e vestes e a raiva o atingiu, logo a orbe ocular que um dia havia sido verde rolava pelo chão do quarto. Em minutos a orbe esquerda teve o mesmo fim.

Satisfeito, ele analisou a presa; seu corpo estava novamente mole, seus sinais vitais já extremamente fracos, poucos minutos para a paralisia chegar. Ele se afastou do corpo estendido no chão e, com pressa, retirou a sua mordaça, abrindo a sua boca e despejando o ácido na cavidade bucal. O homem debateu-se automaticamente, convulsionando, o ácido percorrendo seu corpo, corroendo tudo em seu caminho por dentro. Em segundos a boca estava estourada e irreconhecível. O velho homem suspirou pela última vez, caindo no esquecimento.

Sorrindo, o assassino passou a deslizar a faca profundamente pelo peito do idoso, dando o toque final.

Terminado o último preparativo, guardou tudo dentro da caixa e saiu do quarto, deixando um corpo dilacerado e irreconhecível pendurado pela corrente no pescoço, amarrado ao gancho no teto.

Ele caminhou suavemente pela saída enquanto assobiava uma cantiga de um antigo filme animado, andando com a mão esquerda no bolso e de olhos fechados. Finalmente, depois de todo o tempo de espera, havia queimado os dedos sujos, arrancado os olhos maliciosos, corroído a boca podre e apodrecido por fora o que já era podre por dentro. Havia finalizado com louvor seu intento.

Estava agora pronto para voltar para casa, mas seus passos cessaram ao mesmo tempo em que um homem poucos centímetros mais baixo do que ele se colocou em sua frente. Seu corpo estava coberto com uma enorme capa com capuz protegendo sua identidade e do vento gelado da madrugada, as mãos dentro dos bolsos, o sapato social com um brilho lustroso mesmo na escuridão, a calça social despontava onde a capa findava. Os olhos o analisavam intensamente e a postura corporal do homem lhe dizia que não estava ali para brigar, mas não hesitaria em se defende de qualquer ataque partido de sua pessoa.

A postura dele não estava diferente, a rigidez em seus ombros deixava claro que não gostou da inusitada visita.

Os olhos intensos do homem se desviaram dos seus e observaram a estrutura do hotel abandonado, após a silenciosa contemplação, as orbes azuis focaram no assassino novamente observando o estado de suas vestes e a caixa que segurava com a mão direita.

— Faça os últimos preparativos — o homem disse olhando para caixa em sua mão e em seguida para o carro. — O encontrarei em sua casa para conversarmos.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**_**  
Prédio Hanzai**_

**Prédio Hanzai. Cidade Kyoki. 18 de fevereiro.**

Chegar ao maior prédio de investigações do país demorou mais que o previsto, já que as estradas estavam interditadas por causa da neve ; a nevasca, em si, havia passado, mas a neve acumulada passou a derreter e vários pontos da cidade não eram viáveis quando isto ocorria. As equipes de prevenção de acidentes entravam em ação nessa época do ano – e no outono, que costumava ser chuvoso em Shinguru.

Sasuke, particularmente, gostava muito desta estação: o verão era muito quente em Shinguru e como ele não morava em um local próximo a praia a estação não passava de um incômodo. A primavera seria ótima também, mas a pele de Sasuke não tinha resistência nenhuma contra o sol e por isso sair de casa se tornava uma batalha árdua. O outono chegava próximo ao seu peculiar gosto, mas apesar de fazer bastante frio, as chuvas atrapalharam a tarefa de sair de casa e ir ao trabalho, e investigar nessa época dava muita dor de cabeça. O inverno era o que tinha menos pontos contra, então passou a ser de sua preferência. Infelizmente faltava pouco para a estação findar e a primavera vim.  
Tranquilamente ele seguiu para a sua sala no sexagésimo andar onde os escritórios particulares estão localizadas, os tons do prédio combinavam muito com sua própria casa, ou com sua própria personalidade. Cores sóbrias harmonizavam com seu interior, também sóbrio e sério, Sasuke não gostava de cores gritantes ou coisas agitadas, a única cor que gostava muito e que não se encaixavam com as cores sóbrias era o vermelho. Vermelho sangue, para ser mais exato.

A porta de madeira sintética estava fechada, um padrão de todo o prédio, Sasuke pôs a ponta de todos os seus cinco dedos da mão direita no painel de identificação ao lado da porta e, após o clique, a porta correu para o lado. Sua sala estava organizada como sempre, a mesa de vidro ainda continha o mesmo receptor do holograma de seis dimensões pronto para reconhecer somente as suas mãos e suas digitais, a cadeira também era a mesma, mesmo a decoração, que Sasuke mudou a oito anos atrás, não havia sido trocada. Não entrava em Hanzai há três meses durante o tempo em que esteve de luto e havia somente saído pela porta sem dizer se voltaria algum dia, então estava surpreso por terem mantido tudo em seu devido lugar.

Ele retirou o pesado casaco negro, abriu a pequena salinha escondida no lado direito da porta de entrada e pegou um cabide, pendurando o casaco – todo o prédio tem sistema de calefação para os dias frios e sistema de ar-condicionado nos dias quentes, então a sala estava bem aquecida. Sasuke então seguiu para sua mesa e se sentou, por alguns segundos quis sair daquele lugar e nunca mais voltar, não estava pronto para assumir um novo caso e provavelmente nunca estaria, mas _ele_ não iria querer que Sasuke se sentisse assim e por _ele_, seu irmão, Sasuke iria se esforçar.

Ele iniciou o programa e cinco telas em hologramas, que correspondiam em cinco programas distintos, se elevaram sobre a mesa. Sasuke preferiu ler o relatório que sua equipe disponibilizou no sistema chamado S.I.R.D.E.S – Sistema de Investigações e Relatórios dos Detetives e Equipes de Shinguru, com todas as informações encontradas sobre a vítima nos últimos três dias de investigação.  
Para acessar o S.I.R.D.E.S, Sasuke precisava informar seu código governamental e a numeração contida no seu emblema. O reconhecimento da sua voz também é um mecanismo de proteção contra hackers ou uma tentativa de acesso não autorizada; como, por exemplo, um criminoso sob investigação que queira saber os passos da polícia.

— Código em numeração 15112230421, emblema de numeração 00426-3. — murmurou com a voz rouca pela falta de uso.

— Identificado: Detetive Uchiha Sasuke, chefe da Equipe Alfa. Qual caso deseja acessar?

— Caso 227, código 1479.

— Data de criação do arquivo?

— Dezesseis de fevereiro de 2037.

A voz feminina robótica sempre despertava uma sensação de desagrado profundo no Uchiha, contudo Sasuke precisava reconhecer que S.I.R.D.E.S é o sistema mais completo de toda a Hanzai, onde qualquer investigação em sua jurisdição poderia ser acessado e tudo que sua equipe investigava também estava ali. Movimentou as telas observando com atenção cada palavra nos arquivos disponibilizados, havia muita informação para apenas três dias de investigação, o que significa que sua equipe é realmente competente. Ele tocou na primeira tela, onde o S.I.R.D.E.S fora aberto, e a expandiu para seis dimensões diferentes, em cada expansão havia um relatório distinto, Sasuke afastou a cadeira por precisar de um pouco de espaço para conseguir ler o arquivo.

Em primeira instância, o relatório onde havia as informações de bioquímica – cadeias químicas e reações corporais – era de seu maior interesse. Ao ver o corpo pendurado, Sasuke soube quase que imediatamente que a vítima não morreu enforcada, havia a marca da corrente, mas o tom da pele alvejada não havia evoluído do vermelho ao roxo, como as lesões deveriam evoluir, não, elas estavam vermelhas por causa da irritação que a pressão do peso do corpo exerceu sob o pescoço. Alguém que morre sufocado tende a se debater tentando salvar a si mesmo, alguns cortes e áreas inchadas também era esperada nesse quadro e a falta deles somente significava para Sasuke que a vítima já estava morta quando foi pendurada no teto.

Os cortes tão pouco seriam a causa da morte, o único ferimento fundo o bastante para causar uma possível morte foi o do abdômen; os outros cortes não tinham uma profundidade considerável e o local escolhido não propunham risco a vida e, no entanto, o corte estava deveras gasto, irregular. Não havia padrão ou aparência de um corte feito na intenção de matar. A pele estava endurecida e havia vários cortes adjacentes. Não foi difícil perceber que a pele já estava dura e pegajosa quando o corte foi feito, um detalhe pequeno, mas que mostrou que a vítima já estava morta.

A causa da morte estava entre envenenamento, o ácido despejado na vítima, ou alguma outra substância. Por isso, a princípio, bioquímica seria seu foco.

O relatório, contrariando suas expectativas, não continha as informações que o detetive buscava. O que ali retratava era somente fichas químicas do ácido despejado na vítima e das substâncias encontradas na corrente sanguínea. Não perdeu tempo lendo a cadeia química, por mais que entendesse perfeitamente a linguagem; a conversa com Mito já estava em seu cronograma do dia. Trocou de tela, o holograma mudando de eixo, à esquerda acessou o relatório do legista. Bastou olhar uma única vez para Sasuke se sentir surpreso.

Realmente estava certo, a causa da morte foi uma substância nociva injetada na vítima, a surpresa provinha do fato de que a vítima morrera minutos antes de o ácido ser letal para sua saúde, mas aquela constatação não foi tomada por si como coincidência. Não, pelo contrário, aquilo foi muito bem planejado. Sasuke quis mais do que tudo descobrir quem era aquele assassino, um assassino que era ardiloso, sorrateiro, inteligente a ponto de calcular o tempo que um corpo humano suportaria contato intenso com um ácido corrosivo.

Sasuke observou por um tempo a falta de informação no relatório e estranhou o fato de não ter detalhes específicos do estado de cada órgão da vítima, tampouco havia detalhamento do corte feito no abdômen.

Ele desligou a projeção e flexionou todo seu corpo, o debruçando no tampo da mesa, sua mão direita segurando o queixo e o dedo indicador em frente aos lábios franzidos, a expressão fechada. Pensando cautelosamente, Sasuke já compreendia de forma espantosa a falta daquelas informações no relatório e, mesmo com toda sua segurança, pôde sentir o frio no estômago com a situação agravante. Se sua teoria se mostrasse correta, como sempre ocorria, estava com grandes problemas.

Olhando atentamente para o corpo pálido, Gaara sentiu a adrenalina correr em suas veias provocando arrepios pela sua pele; a caçada àquele assassino seria tão, ou até mesmo mais, emocionante quanto à do Doll Killer.

Não dormiu por dois dias inteiros tentando encontrar alguma resposta para seu dilema profissional e, no entanto, a resposta era certeira e muito evasiva: toda a linha de investigação na jurisdição do detetive Uchiha estaria prejudicada com a falta de informação legista.

O som da porta metálica correndo chamou sua atenção, ele observou silenciosamente o moreno adentrar completamente a sala branca bem iluminada, Sasuke estava o mais impessoal possível, o semblante calmo como sempre. Ele cruzou os braços e massageou o ponto entre seus olhos, as noites não dormidas já cobravam seu preço.

O detetive curvou o corpo, o cumprimentando.

— Detetive Uchiha, sou Sabaku no Gaara, médico legista especializado em criminologia. Sou responsável pela necropsia e análise dos órgão, bem como a causa da morte da vítima — se apresentou, lhe devolvendo a mesura educada. Os olhos escuros desviaram do ruivo e pousaram no corpo ainda aberto na maca, a expressão de descaso e tranquilidade não mudaram, mas o suspiro exasperado que o detetive soltou foi o bastante para que Gaara soubesse que ele já esperava por isso, apesar de que a confirmação somente lhe traria dor de cabeça.

— Os órgãos internos foram retirados, provavelmente para atrasar o reconhecimento da hora da morte.

Sasuke colocou as luvas de látex e se aproximou da mesa e suavemente, mas de forma firme, explorou o interior vazio. Os únicos órgãos presentes eram os pulmões e o coração e mesmo com o assassino usando essa artimanha para atrasar o conhecimento da hora de morte; o fato dele se dar ao trabalho de retirar órgão por órgão quando poderiam facilmente descobrir a hora da morte através de outros meios, incomodava o detetive.

O que, no final, o assassino esperava com aquela atitude? Qual realmente era sua intenção? Sasuke sentia um misto de curiosidade e frustração por não saber as respostas.

— Alguma probabilidade de ter sido retirado com a intenção de ser vendido ilegalmente?

— O assassino jogou ácido na boca dele — Gaara disse, abrindo a boca da vítima, mostrando a pele estourada e suja de sangue, um líquido amarelado ao redor dos lábios. — O ácido seguiu pela garganta, provavelmente atingiu o sistema digestivo e urinário, — apontou para as pequenas bolhas na virilha — Me arrisco a dizer, baseado em toda minha experiência de quinze anos na profissão, que o ácido estourou o intestino e passou a corroer a parede abdominal e o quadril, descendo para a virilha, provavelmente chegou a genitália. — se afastou do corpo, pegou o tablet contendo as novas informações ainda não passadas para o S.I.R.D.E.S, e o entregou para o detetive. — A probabilidade de venda daqueles órgãos é zero, ou menos do que isso.

Sasuke assentiu e perguntou: — O corte no abdômen foi para retirar os órgãos?

Gaara retirou os ganchos de metal que estavam segurando a caixa torácica aberta e a fechou, puxou a pele, mostrando a parte necrosada no meio do abdômen.

— O corte fora feito com a mesma faca que ele usou para retalhar o corpo da vítima. — Gaara então apontou para os pequenos cortes — Acredito que a intenção do corte realmente fosse a retirada dos órgãos e foi fechado provavelmente para não percebemos de primeira que não havia os órgãos internos na vítima.

— Houve a determinação da hora de morte?

— Encontramos ovos de larva perto do corte do abdômen, tendo em base que o ovo dessa larva em específico demora doze horas para chocar, a vítima morreu em torno de uma da manhã e estava a três dias no hospital abandonado.

Sasuke voltou a olhar as informações no tablet. O ácido havia sido despejado no corpo da vítima, o que levantava a dúvida entre acreditar que era apenas mais uma tentativa do assassino de atrasar o reconhecimento da hora da morte e o seu instinto profissional dizia que o ácido não fora usado por um motivo tão óbvio já que os pequenos cortes estavam em ordem aleatória e não continham uma profundidade relevante. Seus olhos baixaram desconfiados, não, aleatórios eles não eram, e o motivo desconhecido fez seu cenho franzir. Comprimiu os lábios, as contusões causadas pelo taco quebraram alguns ossos, mas tirando a dor que fora causada, as feridas não eram relevantes também.

Usados para torturar a vítima; todos esses pequenos artefatos foram usados para a tortura da vítima. E, entretanto, Sasuke sabia que não param por ali.

Entregou o tablet ao legista e retirou as luvas, em seguida olhou uma última vez para o corpo pálido e então seus olhos desviaram para o legista. Pele pálida, expressão cansada, olheiras profundas.

— Quero que termine o laudo e vá para casa descansar, está parecendo um zumbi.

Gaara o olhou surpreso para o detetive, rindo em seguida. Não era de conhecimento público que o grande Lord Intelligence tinha senso de humor, ainda assim ele agradeceu com um aceno. Sasuke estava certo, afinal, como sempre.

Cansado mentalmente e desejando profundamente ir para casa; foi assim que Sasuke saiu da sala do legista.

Sua mente fervilhava com várias análises e perguntas sem resposta, ele ainda não conseguia encaixar algumas atitudes do assassino com a realidade da investigação. Ao mesmo tempo que o assassino parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, também parecia que o que o movia era a pura irracionalidade de um sádico, de um maníaco. Esse impasse lhe causava uma ânsia por mais: mais detalhes, mais diretrizes. A fome por descobrir quem ele era tomaria seu sono, assim como havia acontecido no caso do Doll Killer.

Não demorou para chegar no laboratório de química, localizado no trigésimo quarto andar. O sistema de acesso às salas de provas e exames, sejam laboratórios ou salas de testes, era diferente dos escritórios, para entrar bastava se anunciar e, se fosse uma pessoa que fizesse parte da equipe de investigação do caso, a entrada era liberada automaticamente.

Assim que ele entrou, seus olhos observaram a mulher loura presente no local. Ela estava sentada de braços cruzados, concentrada no computador de tela fina e realidade aumentada. Os cabelos estavam soltos, o óculos esquecido em cima da mesa, provavelmente estava pensando nos resultados das análises bioquímicas, contudo, não estava mais realizando experimentos químicos, pois – tirando o jaleco – ela estava vestida de forma causal demais para estar realizando algo prático.

Sasuke pigarreou, a tirando do pensamento complexo, mas diferente do esperado a mulher não se virou, continuou olhando para o computador. Sasuke então rodeou a mesa parando de frente para ela, os olhos castanhos com toques de mel passearam por seu rosto e a mulher fez uma careta de desagrado. Sasuke não pode se importar menos.

— Detetive Uchiha, responsável pelo caso. — se curvou. Educação foi algo que sua mãe sempre exigiu em casa e Sasuke nunca faltou com educação a ninguém.

A mulher revirou os olhos, mas se curvou. Querendo ou não – e ela realmente não queria – Sasuke era seu superior e respeito era o mínimo que deveria ter para com ele.

— Eu sei bem quem é você, Lord.

Seu estoicismo enraizado desde seus ancestrais impediu que ele fizesse uma careta, decidiu por não se pronunciar sobre o uso do apelido, não diria o quanto aquilo o desagradava, não, Sasuke não daria esse gosto a ela e nem ninguém.

Diante do silêncio do detetive, Mito se viu sem saída. Ela precisava se apresentar oficialmente.

— Yamanaka Mito, mestre em química e PHD em bioquímica, especializada em toxicologia; estarei responsável pelos testes químicos e substâncias das vítimas.

— Em seu relatório há propriedades químicas e cadeias relacionadas ao ácido despejado na vítima, e outras substâncias encontradas na corrente sanguínea, poderia me dizer exatamente quais são e qual o princípio ativo? — Sasuke perguntou, seu tom de voz monótono. De todas as pessoas, ele precisava mesmo trabalhar com sua ex-cunhada, que o odiava acima de que qualquer pessoa ou qualquer coisa?

Mito suspirou pesadamente, massageando a têmpora. Odiava admitir, mas Sasuke realmente era o melhor detetive que já conheceu; um maldito gênio. Derrotada, pegou seu óculos e o colocou antes de se levantar, seguindo para a cadeia química e propriedades montado no holograma que estava perto de outro computador, a tela transparente. Chamou o moreno com um gesto e, segundos depois, Sasuke estava ao seu lado.

— O ácido utilizado foi o sulfúrico, sua concentração estava em 80%, bem abaixo do que normalmente é utilizado. Ele também foi diluído em 30% em água, o que me leva a crer que a intenção do assassino não era matar com o ácido; levaria pelo menos dez minutos para a vítima morrer, mesmo que, com cinco minutos, ele já teria perdido a consciência. — Mito girou a cadeia química do ácido no holograma, apontando para as mudanças de propriedade causados pela concentração.

— Isso é ecstasy? — Sasuke apontou para a composição química ao lado da que a loura mostrava.

Ela assentiu e disse: — Encontrei altas doses de ecstasy, rohypnol e special K, um coquetel concentrado, usado para apagar a vítima; a quantidade usada deixou a vítima desacordada por, pelo menos, quatorze horas.

Sasuke fechou os olhos; montando a cena em sua mente.

O assassino conhecia a vítima, provavelmente a observava, e o cercou sem que ele notasse; partindo do princípio que não houve chamado policial para perseguição ou assédio moral nos dias próximos à morte dele. Sasuke não acreditava que ele foi drogado na sua própria casa, então em um local público, talvez.

Mito o observou em silêncio. A pose inabalável e o rosto impassível sempre a irritou, não entendia o amor que sua irmã sentia por ele. Sasuke parecia uma casca vazia, na maior parte do tempo; não demonstra sentimentos e não convivia com os colegas, ele vivia como um robô e para ela isso significava que ele não teria capacidade de se envolver emocionalmente com ninguém. Por outro lado, olhando para ele tão de perto, algo dentro de si se remexia, apertando com a súbita admiração e, naquele momento, ele parecia um rapaz inalcançável. Deu um passo para o lado, não, ela não deixaria que ele lhe afetasse, não precisava de mais um problema em sua vida. Não mesmo.

— O que matou a vítima? — o moreno perguntou, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados.

— O nome da substância é Alga Dinoflageladas Alexandrium Catenalla, mais conhecido como…

— Saxitoxina. — Sasuke completou, abrindo os olhos e virando-se completamente para ela.

Mito revirou os olhos pela segunda vez. _Sabe tudo_, pensou debochada.

— Ela se ligou ao canal de sódio das células nervosas e musculares, impediu a passagem de impulsos nervosos e o levou a morte através de paralisia respiratória. Sua ação é considerada lenta e demorou meia hora para paralisar completamente os pulmões da vítima.

— Ele aplicou a saxitoxina antes do ácido?

— O mais incrível foi que ele despejou o ácido quando faltava cinco minutos para a substância paralisar os pulmões.

Inteligente, muito inteligente, mas Sasuke discordou da loira sobre esse aspecto. O mais incrível era que a vítima estava acordada no momento de toda a tortura.

O assassino havia calculado absolutamente tudo.

— Obrigada pelas informações.

E em silêncio Mito o observou sair do laboratório.


	3. Chapter 3

**III  
**_**Mansão dos Horrores**_**  
**

**Prédio Hanzai. Sala de Reuniões. 26 de fevereiro.  
**

Mesmo confiante de toda a linha investigativa as coisas não pareciam seguir o ritmo que Sasuke planejou, havia se passado uma semana desde que iniciaram as análises e não houve progresso no reconhecimento da vítima. Esse tipo de empecilho não é aceitável para o nível da sua equipe e o Uchiha precisava mesmo correr contra o tempo.

Em toda sua carreira, Sasuke nunca havia se deparado com algum problema desse tipo, o reconhecimento das vítimas ocorria em múltiplos processos e normalmente quando um deles se mostrava ineficaz o médico legista prontamente utilizava outro e, no entanto, não houve eficácia em nenhum método por causa das artimanhas usadas pelo assassino.

O tempo é um fator crucial em uma investigação de tamanho porte e a parada no ritmo gerou uma comoção alarmante, sua equipe inteira havia sido comunicada da reunião de emergência. Sasuke precisava de respostas; particularmente desgostava de intervenções em seus trabalhos e, se não apresentasse uma solução imediata, era exatamente isso o que o presidente faria.

— Alguém poderia me explicar o porquê de ter se passado praticamente duas semanas em que este caso foi delegado a mim e ainda não termos nenhuma pista de quem é a vítima?

Todos permaneceram em silêncio; os olhos alternando entre o detetive e as inúmeras telas planando sobre a mesa, o questionamento não fora surpresa alguma já que todos sabiam o peso nos ombros do moreno. Eles corriam contra o tempo perdido, mas o impasse estava ali, estampado em seus semblantes cansados de noites mal dormidas.

Sasuke não estava com um humor agradável naquele momento, ele passou a última semana sem dormir — mal se dando ao luxo de algumas horas de cochilo em sua sala particular. Conheceu novamente o prédio onde trabalhava, andando de um lado para o outro, buscando insistentemente uma resposta para as perguntas não esclarecidas acerca daquele crime tão malditamente bem arquitetado e sua paciência não estava em sua melhor forma, o seu cansaço havia atingido níveis preocupantes; não poderia mais agir com fria calma.

— Sabaku, quais formas de identificação do corpo você utilizou que se mostraram inúteis?

O legista não desviou o olhar da tela em que trabalhava nas informações específicas do reconhecimento da vítima, ele girou o plano em que a tela estava até o presente momento e a jogou para o centro da mesa, o tamanho foi ampliado; a informação acessível a todos na sala.

— Comecei com o método padrão: Identificação por meio da impressão digital. — Gaara jogou a imagem das mãos da vítima; um holograma de seis dimensões, no centro da mesa, ficando assim ao lado da tela com as informações repassadas. — Não houve margem de sucesso, a ponta de cada dedo da vítima foi queimada. As impressões digitais estavam ilegíveis.

Sasuke tocou na imagem, girando-a em busca das impressões digitais. O holograma mostrava cada detalhe com perfeição, as linhas queimadas, o padrão das digitais deformado por causa do fogo. Ele diminui a imagem, direcionando-a para tampo de vidro da mesa, a excluindo com esse gesto.

— Por que não utilizou o chip de identificação pessoal para realizar o reconhecimento? — Sasuke questionou, olhando diretamente para os olhos verdes do médico.

Gaara fechou a expressão, não gostando do tom arrogante que o detetive usou ao falar consigo.

— O chip de identificação pessoal foi danificado por causa do ácido despejado na pele da vítima. — o ruivo respondeu, o olhar queimando contra os olhos negros do detetive, — Ao ser colocado, no braço direito da população, a profundidade é de cinco centímetros; caso contrário não seria possível a leitura para identificar a pessoa no BDIGS. — informou em tom de retaliação, caçoando do fato que Sasuke não pensara em uma resposta tão óbvia.  
O moreno voltou para a expressão vazia de sempre, não se incomodando com a forma com que o médico lhe respondeu.

— Próximo método utilizado.

— O segundo método utilizado foi a arcada dentária. — mais uma vez, Gaara jogou a imagem em holograma no centro da mesa. — A princípio, eu consegui uma aproximação das informações constando no sistema internacional, entretanto, não passou de perda de tempo; a pessoa que tem uma arcada dentária parecida com a da nossa vítima não passa de uma comerciante jovem, casada e bem de saúde.

Sasuke não precisou mexer na imagem — era perceptível o estrago que o ácido provocou em toda a boca da vítima.

— Utilizei o método ossada em seguida, — Gaara continuou. — Seria o melhor método e eu poderia obter sucesso com o processo de extração do DNA no segmento ósseos, porém não há registro desse DNA em nossos sistemas criminais.

— Alguma chance de multas de trânsito ligadas ao sistema policial de alguém que seja nossa possível vítima? — o moreno questionou.

Gaara negou: — Ninguém com informação de desaparecido ligada a multas de trânsito.

— O que significa que a vítima tem ficha completamente limpa. — Sasuke praticamente bufou.

O cansaço e a pressão para cumprir o dever eram pesos tão intensos em seus ombros que nem a sua fachada estóica impecável o Uchiha conseguia manter. O comportamento irritadiço e incomum de alguém que nunca demonstrava emoções foi novidade a todos da sala, contudo ninguém se atreveu em dizer nada sobre. Nenhum som fora ouvido além da voz do Sabaku.

— Utilizei impressões papilares que incluem: plantares (planta dos pés), palmares (planta das mãos), impressões labiais, desenho dos seios, e as identificações não conclusivas como tipagem sanguínea, marcas e tatuagens e tamanho dos pés; através de identificação antropométricas. — um suspiro profundo e Gaara se encostou na cadeira, — Praticamente todas foram ineficazes por causa do ácido.

— A avaliação por estrutura não vai ser utilizada?

— Impossível, os ossos mais longos do corpo estão quebrados em pelo menos duas partes. A melhor forma seria através do DNA na saliva, nos fios de cabelo ou excreções na pele, contudo, não há registro criminal, então não há como identificá-lo.

— As famílias que informaram desaparecidos masculinos em torno de 30 a 75 anos já vieram para identificação facial?

Gaara assentiu: — Duas mulheres afirmaram que a estatura, peso e cor do cabelo e da pele batiam com seus maridos, mas não puderam identificar com plena certeza; o ácido envelhecera a aparência e enrugara a pele, várias partes do corpo, incluindo o rosto, estavam queimadas ou deformadas.

Sasuke desligou a projeção, sentando-se na ponta da mesa, os ombros caídos e os olhos fechados. Sentia uma sobrecarga física e mental, não poderia dizer se estava daquela forma por não dormir a dias, por sua mente que não parava de funcionar um minuto sequer ou por ainda estar desgastado emocionalmente.

— Quero que passe todas as informações do DNA para a Mito, Sabaku. — o moreno então olhou para a loira que não havia se manifestado até o momento. — Olhe em sua base de dados se há algum registro biológico com este DNA, Yamanaka.

Mito ajeitou os óculos, virando a cadeira em direção ao detetive.

— Mesmo que minha base de dados tenha informação biológica compatível com a vítima, usar desse artifício para um possível reconhecimento não seria inapropriado?

Sasuke se levantou e todos na sala o seguiram.

— Estamos utilizando reconhecimento através do DNA da vítima em outra base de dados, o que oficialmente é totalmente permitido. A base de dados, em questão, não pertence a mestre em química Yamanaka Mito e sim ao sistema nacional de saúde de Shinguru. – Sasuke disse e então olhou para cada integrante da sua equipe, — Uma dessas mulheres é a esposa da nossa vítima, somente precisamos saber qual.

O detetive dispensou a todos com um gesto.

Sasuke não pensou duas vezes antes de sair do prédio e ir para casa, mas apesar da pressa, ele tomou cuidado com a velocidade para que o seu cansaço não o atrapalhasse a guiar o automóvel. Por sorte o trânsito fluía com uma leveza incomum, algo que o Uchiha apreciou fortemente: o centro de Nangoku, capital de Shinguru, andava com lentidão quando se tratava do trânsito, portanto, o moreno já se preparava mentalmente para seu inferno pessoal que seria andar controlando a velocidade. A surpresa que sentiu ao ver as ruas limpas de engarrafamentos o agradou, sendo praticamente um afago depois da semana difícil que enfrentou com o atraso de toda a investigação.

Deslizou com tranquilidade pela grande pista que cortava toda a cidade ligando o centro comercial às residências e aos bairros fechados de apartamentos que se encontravam em uma área especial. Com tranquilidade, Sasuke alcançou a pista mais afastada do centro.

A rua das labaredas, como comumente era chamada, ligava a mansão Uchiha com o resto da cidade. Ela possuía cinco quilômetros de comprimento, cercada por um diferente tipo de iluminação que pareciam grandes totens de fogo. Criou fama entre os moradores da cidade por ligar uma casa – que havia sido abandonada antes de Sasuke a comprar – ao resto da população. Não havia registros de mortes ou coisa parecida no local, o que levantava a pergunta sobre qual seria o motivo para o resto da vizinhança evitar uma estrutura tão moderna.

Sasuke não acreditava em superstições, não compactuava com o acordo mudo entre a população e o governo quando se tratava de lugares sombrios que aparentemente eram assombrados. Todo aquele medo que rondava este assunto não passava de tolice, a crença em espíritos malignos que estavam presos ao local de morte era de uma estupidez sem tamanho. Assim que chegou naquela cidade, Sasuke entrou na mansão dos horrores – como ela era chamada – e se agradou por demais pela estrutura, localidade e estética. Meses depois já havia reformado tudo que era necessário e se mudara. Nunca se arrependeu, em oito anos, desta decisão.

Chegando no local, ele iniciou seu sistema de segurança, inseriu seu código por voz e o portão totalmente fechado de cor preta foi aberto. Seguiu a estrada interna até chegar no pequeno chafariz perto da porta principal da mansão e logo rodeou a enorme estrutura que dava para os fundos; com o controle ele abriu a garagem subterrânea na parte de trás da mansão e estacionou seu carro ao lado da sua moto, saindo do automóvel em passos calmos Estacionou seu carro ao lado da sua moto e saiu do automóvel em passos calmos – ele usaria o carro novamente no dia seguinte então não retirou seus itens pessoais.

A porta de vidro na lateral da garagem correu para o lado assim que o sensor de movimento identificou sua presença. Ele passou pelo seu escritório e subiu um lance de escadas, atravessando sua sala de estar antes de seguir para o pequeno corredor que daria acesso ao seu estúdio pessoal. A sala ampla e bem iluminada causou a sensação de paz que Sasuke ansiou durante todo aquele dia, as paredes brancas, o piso de cerâmica negra e o lustre pendurado no teto eram tão familiares que Sasuke só se sentiu realmente em casa caso fosse direto para seu estúdio particular.

Parou de frente para o piano de cauda; um instrumento espaçoso, feito com madeira sintética escura e acabamento em verniz, Sasuke retirou a gravata e desabotoou a camisa social, jogando seu sapato em um canto qualquer e ficou por alguns segundo olhando para o objeto, perdido na confusão dos seus pensamentos, dividido entre deixar a dor fluir do seu peito e cair pelos seus olhos, ou segurar mais um pouco essas emoções. Não que essa decisão dependesse da sua força de vontade, era só uma questão de tempo para seu controle se esvair e tudo o que escondia sob sua máscara impecável vir à tona de forma vergonhosa.

Sentou-se no banco acolchoado – par do piano que comprara anos atrás –, e suspirou profundamente, seus ombros tensos parecendo carregar o peso do mundo.

Sasuke não dispunha de tempo para ter hobbies, mas, ironicamente, a única coisa que poderia clarear a sua mente e levar aquela estranha tristeza para fora de si era a música.

Sua tradicional e severa família sempre prezou uma boa educação. Todo e qualquer Uchiha precisava ser perfeito em tudo o que fazia e claro que isso incluía as atividades extracurriculares ministradas nas escolas de Satsujin – cidade ao norte de Nangoku, onde o moreno nasceu.

Na sua época escolar, Sasuke escondeu do pai que, além das lutas marciais, ele praticava música. Ainda se lembrava com precisão o sentimento que o inundou quando tocou nas teclas do velho Studio pela primeira vez, aquele piano de modelo antigo era o único que havia em sua escola e não era tocado a anos, mas Sasuke o havia descoberto e meses depois tudo o que precisava era de apenas um toque para seus dedos deslizarem praticamente sozinhos pelas teclas.

Para Sasuke, sempre que ele tocava, a música se transformava em uma conversa entre ele e o piano, e o moreno precisava daquela conversa com quase desespero.  
Com calma, sentiu as teclas com a ponta dos dedos, fechou os olhos e fez a primeira nota, no mesmo instante que a primeira melodia soou do piano, o coração de Sasuke falhou uma batida. Seus dedos agora se moviam, praticamente por instinto, para as teclas seguintes, produzindo mais da canção e, a cada som, mais o calor na boca do seu estômago e o aperto no peito cresciam.

O ritmo começou lento – mesmo que Sasuke quisesse acelerar, um som agudo e oco, não ressonante; cada nota produzida através do toque dos seus dedos nas teclas transparecia seus sentimentos: uma melodia melancólica, como um grito no vazio, cheio de incertezas e sofrimento, era assim que ele tocava. Quando a melodia estagnou, o Uchiha tocou em outra tecla, tornando a música mais brusca, reproduzindo um ritmo crescente e angustiante; a profundidade da sua negação, a profundidade da ferida em seu peito sendo passada pelo toque exasperado nas teclas, mostrando o seu desespero interno por estar perdido nesse vasto mundo sem o seu pilar de sustentação – o mesmo desespero transparecendo na rapidez de seus dedos no instrumento.

Passou a se mover ainda mais rápido, as batidas mais duras, sólidas contra o objeto que Sasuke aprendeu apenas por ter o total e completo apoio dele. O som ressonante preso por entre as paredes reforçadas retumbava pelo seu corpo causando arrepios e, sem controle de si mesmo, Sasuke sentia seu coração sangrar. Ninguém nunca escutaria sua conversa dolorosa com o piano através da música, ninguém jamais entenderia aquele sentimento que ardia em seu peito, queimando seu estômago e causando um gosto amargo em sua boca.

Não sabia quanto mais conseguiria segurar, por isso apressou ainda mais as notas, precisava terminar o que começou, precisava sentir aquela agonia que lhe tirava o ar, nada mais importava ali além dessa amargura, dessa angústia. Exasperado, Sasuke transformou o ritmo, diminuindo a frequência das notas, assim o som se transformou em um tom mais grave e ressoou como se o músico, que toca o instrumento, estivesse chorando, duplicando a solidão e o desespero marcados da melodia infeliz. Em seguida, a volta para as notas calmas, tristes, lembrando de uma despedida que nunca aconteceu. Mais um toque e a conversa acaba.

Seus dedos pararam completamente, suas mãos, que outrora tocavam com tamanha paixão, caíram ao lado do seu corpo, mostrando desânimo. Abaixou sua cabeça, os fios negros escondendo o rosto corado. O seu peito subia e descia rápido por estar ofegante; não pelo esforço de tocar a música e sim pelas emoções intensas que o invadir de forma avassaladora assim que tocou na primeira tecla. Descontrolado, tudo o que Sasuke conseguiu fazer foi segurar com força desnecessária sua calça risca de giz e, segundos depois, os ombros passaram a tremer, seguidos de um suspiro estrangulado.

As paredes que antes abafaram uma melodia completamente infeliz de uma alma desolada, agora guardavam os soluços altos e os gritos de dor como a um segredo. Sasuke, porém, não se importava em como estava vulnerável ou em como sua alma estava despida. Não. Ninguém iria saber, não quando estava longe de tudo e de todos.

Às vezes Sasuke estava longe até de si mesmo.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV  
**_**Conselho do Caso 227**_

**Cidade Daitouryou. Centro de Nangoku. 26 de Fevereiro.**

A sede de todos os sistemas que regem e controlam o país Shinguru estava localizada na cidade administrativa no centro de Nangoku, capital do país, nomeada de Daitouryou. Apesar de ser chamado assim, o local não é realmente uma cidade, tendo somente 350 mil hectares, seu espaço e localidade se comparavam a de uma fazenda de grande porte. Não havia comércio ou outras pessoas morando ali, o espaço sendo utilizado somente para abrigar os prédios, câmeras e os monumentos públicos, assim como os servidores que cuidavam da proteção, leis e organização de todos os civis. Era de lá que qualquer contratação, liberação, exportação ou documentação referente a Shinguru era autorizado.

O aspecto físico e visual em si era muito diferente de uma fazenda, retirando algumas vegetações, árvores e o Lago Central Wasei, encontro da parte Oeste chamada de Watachi e da parte Leste denominada Seikatsu. Tudo realmente parecia fazer parte de uma grande cidade futurística, com prédios modernos com arquitetura despojada e de altura consideráveis, contudo essa aparência acabava ali, nas sedes dos poderes legais. Não haviam muitas construções por ali também: O pequeno prédio de cinco andares espelhado comportava todos que trabalhavam com as câmeras de monitoração e vigilância, a cúpula ao lado deste prédio era a central da C.O.R.P.S, entidade cibernética responsável pela parte legal acerca de todo o sistema de proteção. A enorme estrutura em forma de globo é a central do S.I.R.D.E.S, o único site a ter sede por se tratar de algo sigiloso e de tremenda importância – caso algo seja hackeado ou deletado e dependendo do que seja, pode libertar as piores pessoas que Shinguru já viu. O maior prédio, com design em espiral e também espelhado é chamado de "Palácio do Poder" e era onde ficava o Presidente, Vice-presidente e outras entidades responsáveis pela área Jurídica do País. Como esperado, a segurança do local era extremamente pesada e somente o Prédio Hanzai tem uma vigilância parecida com a da Cidade administrativa.

Como o grande centro de poder que é Daitouryou, havia coisas que eram decididas ali não podendo ter opinião popular ou voto civil; a escolha da equipe dos Detetives e qual caso cada Detetive pegava era exatamente uma dessas coisas. O sistema de Detetives do Governo é jurisdição do próprio presidente, cabendo assim a ele, e somente a ele, todas as decisões. Para ser uma ação justa e equilibrada, sempre que iriam convocar algum profissional ou mexer em alguma equipe de investigação, o Presidente convoca uma reunião onde apenas mais três pessoas eram permitidas: O Agente Especial responsável pelo caso, o Agente Federal responsável pelo complexo Tosaku – que é para onde o assassino condenado vai e o seu braço direito e Vice-presidente, Uchiha Izuna.

Sua interferência pessoal no caso significa extrema urgência e não pode ser ignorado, precisando então que todas as decisões sejam tomadas com rapidez e de forma unânime pela equipe. Senju Tobirama, um velho político elegido pela população como Presidente de Shinguru, cumprindo o terceiro mandato, convocou as três figuras públicas para uma reunião de emergência às 14 horas daquele dia.  
Uchiha Madara, Agente Especial responsável por aquele caso específico, precisou pegar o primeiro voo de Kyoki para Daitouryou.

Madara é um homem sério e de comportamento egocêntrico, formado em Direito e policial por oito anos, foi chamado para fazer parte do treinamento Especial do Governo aos trinta anos e continua servindo o Governo desde então. Por ser inteligente e experiente, sempre que estava disponível ele é chamado para um novo caso, consequentemente os maiores casos que o país já vira o Agente estava cuidando nos "bastidores". A interferência do Senju não foi realmente uma surpresa e, na verdade, o Uchiha aguardava por essa reunião desde que a primeira semana de investigação findou e a vítima não fora identificada. Esse tipo de erro não era comum e nunca aconteceu sob a supervisão do Agente, por isso mal conseguiu acreditar quando teve a atenção chamada por seu superior, Uchiha Izuna. Desde então não teve tempo de conversar com o Detetive Uchiha, pois sua presença foi requisitada na Cidade Administrativa.

Hatake Kakashi foi o primeiro a chegar na sala do Presidente, exatamente às 13 horas em ponto. Como dois dos integrantes da reunião trabalhavam no local, faltava apenas o Agente Uchiha chegar para iniciarem o debate. Kakashi entendeu o significado de toda essa mobilização. Shinguru não via um assassinato tão violento e com tanto mistério desde Doll Killer e o atraso inexplicável e inadmissível acontecendo nas investigações com o maior e melhor Detetive e equipe do País no caso era realmente preocupante. Hatake já tinha um Detetive para indicar e apenas esperava ser confirmado o momento para ele ser convocado.

Todos aguardaram em silêncio a chegada do último participante. Mesmo tendo uma hora completa para esperar, nenhum dos homens na sala se pronunciou e isso não era surpresa; os três homens vividos prezavam pelo silêncio e quietude, raramente quebrando essa paz para falar sobre banalidades.

Faltavam quinze minutos para o horário marcado, Madara entrou na sala fazendo uma breve reverência e sentou silenciosamente. Tobirama se levantou ligando a tela touch screen do tablet conectado ao holográfico tridimensional na mesa central da sua sala. Todas as cadeiras acolchoadas giraram para frente, toda a atenção focada no Presidente.

— O assassinato ocorrido no Hospital Marui no dia 12 de fevereiro em horário estipulado pelo legista de uma da manhã, a vítima encontrada somente três dias depois, caso designado a Uchiha Sasuke apoiado pela equipe Alfa e que, até o presente momento, não houve identificação da vítima, está sob intervenção Governamental. — finalizou a leitura da Ata, documento este disposto em realidade aumentada no centro da mesa para que todos pudessem lê-las. Tobirama levantou os olhos do aparelho e encarou cada um dos homens presentes, — Alguma pergunta?

Não houve manifestação.

— Prosseguindo, — Tobirama passou a tela para o lado, mudando de documento, sendo agora uma série de parágrafos numerados com o titulo de "Pontos da Investigação a Melhorar com um Segundo Detetive". — O primeiro assunto que quero colocar em discussão é a visão limitada do Detetive Uchiha. — o Senju voltou a se sentar. — Uchiha Sasuke não consegue interligar ou objetivar ações emocionais, sendo praticamente leigo nesse tipo de linha investigativa. Selecionei quatro Detetives que se enquadram, oitenta por cento, com o perfil montado julgado necessário para "completar" a linha de pensamento do Uchiha.

Dispensou o tablet, desativando o touch screen e configurou no teclado transparente no tampo da mesa o touch dela, para que pudesse mexer livremente no material disposto e exibido no centro.

— Akasuna no Sasori segue a carreira de Detetive a dez anos. — a foto de um ruivo de olhar entediado vestido em um terno de aparência cara. — Ele conhece muito bem o tipo de crime que estamos lhe dando, sendo os crimes passionais, causados por ciúmes e possessividade ou não, sua especialidade.

— Eu voto contra. — Madara foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. Todos os olhos da sala se fixaram nele. — Por mais que ele tenha um conhecimento vasto sobre crimes passionais, não podemos classificar o crime em nossas mãos de forma tão leviana por questão de aparência. A raiva e brutalidade claras nas cenas de crimes pode ser proposital para nos fazer seguir essa linha investigativa e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de mais atraso na investigação.

— Concordo com o Agente Uchiha, — Hatake disse calmo. — É muito desleixo tomar aquela cena brutal como 'crime passional' e investigar desse ponto. — virou mais a cadeira, olhando agora nos olhos do Presidente. — Não podemos nos esquecer também que o detetive Uchiha jamais vai entregar o caso para outra pessoa e colocar Sasori para essa linha investigativa é o mesmo que impossibilitar Sasuke, principalmente por ambos serem praticamente opostos e não dois "complementares".

Tobirama assentiu e sem discutir deslizou para baixo a foto no holograma, a fazendo desaparecer, movimento esse que significava que ele tinha descartado o arquivo. Uma nova foto tomou o lugar da do Akasuna e nela um homem de pele estranhamente pálida ao ponto de ficar azul por conta das veias aparentes, olhos de pupilas retraídas e dentes pontiagudos. Em questionamento mudo e unânime, todos na sala se perguntaram se o homem na imagem havia feito algum tipo de cirurgia plástica.

— Hoshigaki Kisame tem uma mente mais maliciosa e sua linha de pensamento tem facilidade em transformar o crime diante dos seus olhos em uma cena de filme deduzindo os pensamentos, porquês e eventos que levaram o assassino a fazer aquilo. — ao terminar de apresentar o velho detetive, Tobirama cruzou os dedos e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. — Por mais que ele não fosse ajudar com o motivo do provável crime passional em si, ele poderia facilmente descobrir tudo sobre o assassino.

— Mas ele não descobriria quem é o assassino, — Izuna, Vice-presidente, retrucou, vetando a ideia assim que foi dada. — Ele não ajudaria em nada o Sasuke, que segue uma linha de pensamento completamente diferente. Escolher Kisame para ser parceiro de Sasuke é o mesmo que congelar a investigação... — Izuna deslizou a imagem descartando Kisame, — ... e o assassino iria deitar e rolar fazendo o que bem entende no meu País, o que, é claro, eu nunca vou deixar acontecer.

Ninguém interferiu ou parou a ação do Uchiha. Se os dois Agentes não o conhecesse a anos e não tivessem presenciado a ousadia do homem baixinho, eles poderiam ficar abismados com o comportamento pouco profissional e com a falta de represália ou correção administrativa do Presidente.

Tobirama suspirou, mas deslizou a tela para o lado esquerdo puxando a próxima foto em silêncio.

— Akimichi Chouji é o Detetive com menos experiência da lista. — um homem de rosto redondo e tatuagens esquisitas nas bochechas apareceu no meio da mesa. — Ele é bastante perspicaz e observador, além de entender bastante sobre a mente humana por ter feito especialização em psicologia.

— Eu gostaria de ressaltar a completa falta de experiência com qualquer tipo de homicídio. — Madara murmurou entediado. — o Detetive Akimichi vem tratando de investigações administrativas e nunca teve contato com assassinos e coisas do tipo até os dias de hoje. Eu entendo que ele, no momento que passar a investigar crimes de assassinato, vai ser tão bom quanto o Uchiha, contudo esse não é o momento para ele aprender nessa área. Estamos com pressa senhor Presidente, precisamos de uma mente complementar.

Ninguém além do Agente Uchiha disse algo, porém todos concordaram com um aceno, trocando olhares significativos. Se Tobirama não fosse tão sério, ele teria dado de ombros.

— O último é Uzumaki Naruto, mas ele sofre do mesmo mal do Akimichi: Nunca teve contato com um assassinato antes. — Tobirama levantou a mão para descartar a foto, contudo teve o ato interrompido por Izuna que abriu uma nova tela mostrando várias reportagens de alguns anos atrás.

— Eu sei que deveria ter avisado sobre esse pequeno adendo — o Vice disse em tom de desculpas, — Mas eu assisti o potencial desse Detetive de perto e, até agora, toda vez que eu me lembro da atuação dele perante um sequestro internacional que, infelizmente, foi cometido em nosso País, eu sinto meu corpo tremer. Ele é absurdo, não dá pra resumi-lo em inteligente ou sábio, não dá para resumir Uzumaki Naruto. Eu nunca havia visto alguém como ele na minha vida.

— Eu devo incluir nessa análise o enorme feito dele contra a maior família da Máfia de Minarin, ao qual ele destruiu e prendeu a todos em menos de quatro meses. — Madara falou para o Vice-presidente. — Eu estava em uma viagem importante, mas acompanhei tudo de perto através de vários relatórios e vídeos mandados a mim pelo meu parceiro Senju Hashirama. — finalizou seu adendo e passou a bater os dedos contra a mesa mostrando sua pressa em finalizar a reunião.

— Consideremos também sua destreza em desfazer uma rede de tráfico de seres humanos que o País já viu enquanto ainda era um policial. — Hatake ressaltou. — Eu acredito que, com essa perspicácia, inteligência e esse dom que não se sabe explicar, Uzumaki Naruto é o melhor, dentre os quatros Detetives, para complementar a linha de pensando do Uchiha e encontrar rapidamente esse assassino.

Houve alguns minutos de silêncio enquanto todos olhavam para a foto que mostrava um jovem bronzeado com olhos azuis sinceros e alegres, um sorriso singelo, feliz e um ar humano que não foi transmitido na imagem dos outros homens citados na reunião. Cada um deles pensava nos prós e contras em colocar alguém inexperiente e mesmo assim esperto suficiente para cuidar de um caso tão complicado.

— Eu voto a favor. — Madara disse com um tom monótono. Para ele o Uzumaki era de longe a melhor escolha.

— Eu voto junto ao Agente Uchiha. — Kakashi disse. Ele estava aliviado de não precisar intervir para que seu sobrinho de consideração fosse escolhido. No fundo o Hatake temia que fosse o loiro descartado pelo simples fato dele ser inexperiente, como quase aconteceu, mas no fim a boa reputação de Naruto falou mais alto.

— Você sabe minha opinião. — Izuna murmurou.

— Certo. — o Presidente se levantou e todos na sala seguiram o seu exemplo. — O conselho do Governo do caso 227 votou, de forma unânime, a favor da inclusão do Detetive Uzumaki Naruto para ser parceiro, e novo responsável pelo assassinato no Hospital Marui. — declarou em voz alta. Tudo o que ele, líder da reunião, dissesse ficaria gravado no S.I.R.D.E.S estando também toda a reunião discutida disponível em livre acesso ao Detetive Uchiha.

— Reunião dispensada. — Izuna declarou.

Uma fina e irritante dor de cabeça incomodou Sasuke desde que ele acordou e, a cada latejar, seus olhos ardiam, às vezes, realmente parecendo que sua cabeça iria explodir. Mas se Sasuke achou que essa seria a pior parte do seu dia, ele estava muito equivocado: era apenas o início.

No dia seguinte ao seu desmoronamento pessoal na sua sala de música, o Uchiha precisou lidar com mais um problema – como se ele já não tivesse o suficiente deles; uma convocação em vídeo chamada do próprio presidente e isso significava que Senju Tobirama iria intervir em sua investigação. Sasuke odiava com todas as suas forças quando se metiam e atrapalhavam o seu trabalho.

Foi justamente Tobirama que ligou em sua casa chamando-o para investigar o crime. Foi um tiro no escuro já que a vítima havia acabado de ser encontrada e eles precisavam de uma presença urgente. Sasuke, na verdade, estava afastado e ninguém sabia se ele aceitaria o caso, mas o presidente, como em todas as vezes, foi um maldito cretino inteligente que conhece as pessoas com que trabalha e não duvidou por um momento sequer que Sasuke negaria.

Assim que ele pisou na entrada do prédio, uma mulher pequena e apressada já estava o esperando para comunicar do chamado extremamente importante. Ligações realizadas através de telas transparentes projetadas por hologramas poderiam ser efetuadas somente em salas com estrutura compatível, as salas desse porte estavam localizadas no quinquagésimo quinto andar, onde também eram executadas reuniões com importância internacional e foi para lá que o Uchiha seguiu. Sem ânimo algum, ele entrou no terceiro elevador, que cobre somente do quadragésimo andar em diante, e apertou o botão"55". Em poucos segundos o elevador deu um leve solavanco ao parar e abriu as portas. O Uchiha, com o semblante completamente fechado, deu alguns passos, parando em frente à sala número quatro, que ficava exatamente ao lado do primeiro elevador.

Hatsuchi Sayama, a mulher pequena e de olhar decidido que o abordou na entrada do prédio, autorizou sua entrada passando um cartão magnético – que eram usados apenas nesses momentos importantes e de máxima segurança. Sasuke passou por ela em silêncio. Ele sempre a via andando apressada pelos corredores e era de conhecimento geral a responsabilidade que Sayama possuía em manter os sistemas do prédio resguardados, mas tirando esses esbarrões ocasionais e alguns olhares cruzados, o moreno não havia ficado mais do que alguns segundos na presença da mulher.

— O código para ingressar na chamada é 15224, a sua voz foi cadastrada temporariamente e o tempo limite é de uma hora, término automático.

A forma com que ela falava, monotonamente e desinteressada, como se tudo aquilo realmente não significasse algo, o lembrou das vozes remotas de sistemas informativos. Sasuke se perguntou se era ela quem gravava aquelas informações e perguntas que de vez em quando apareciam em seu cotidiano.

A porta foi fechada assim que Sayama passou por ela. As telas já estavam ligadas e pairavam sob uma pequena mesinha. Sasuke manteve-se de pé, o corpo tenso pela conversa cansativa que teria; sabia bem o assunto em pauta e não estava mesmo com disposição para o debate de argumentos que aquela conversa séria.

Deslizou a tela acionando o sistema de segurança, sempre que sua paciência estava no limite, Sasuke se lembrava o quanto detestava todos aqueles códigos e sistemas do Hanzai.

— Por favor, informe código para ingressar na chamada a Central Shinguru direcionada ao Presidente Senju Tobirama. — a voz eletrônica realmente parecia com a da Hatsuchi.

O detetive revirou os olhos impaciente.

— Código 15224.

— Solicitante?

Revirou os olhos mais uma vez e disse: — Uchiha Sasuke.

A tela rodou e sem demora surgiu a imagem de um homem de cabelos brancos, olhos avermelhados e semblante antipático em uma sala ampla e impessoal parecida como a que estava.

— Senhor presidente. — Sasuke cumprimentou educadamente.

Senju Tobirama era o que Sasuke chamaria de "poucos amigos". Ele nunca sorria, nunca era gentil e não agia com amabilidade, sua maior característica era ser um homem severo, de poucas palavras, não gostando de ser contrariado e tendendo a ser mais duro com as palavras quando o serviço que ele designou, por quaisquer motivos, não havia sido bem feito. Os cabelos brancos e rosto marcado pelo tempo deixava claro o quanto aquele homem era vivido, um político experiente e, por mais que ele fosse arrogante e autoritário, não deixava de ser um homem justo e honesto com uma sinceridade aflorada.

A personalidade dele, no entanto, é terrível.

— Detetive Uchiha. — disse em uma espécie de comprimento, mas seu tom foi curto e grosso, como sempre. Sasuke segurou a vontade de revirar os olhos. — Na reunião das 14 horas no dia 26 de fevereiro foi decidido, de forma unânime, pelo conselho do caso 227, que um novo Detetive estará responsável pelo caso junto com você, formando assim uma parceria temporária. Tudo o que foi dito nessa reunião está disponível para você no S.I.R.D.E.S.

Sasuke comprimiu os lábios, controlando a respiração para que esta não saísse exasperada, como realmente era sua vontade no momento. Seus dedos coçaram para bagunçar seus fios negros, gesto que sempre fazia quando algo não seguia como queria. Aquele maldito atraso foi um erro grotesco e imperdoável então a ação do Presidente não foi impensada ou precipitada e Sasuke, em seu íntimo, já esperava por ela. Mesmo assim tentou argumentar.

— Senhor Presidente, peço que reconsidere tal decisão. — se não fosse tão bom em se manter indiferente, Sasuke teria feito uma careta de desagrado. — Nossa investigação progrediu depressa e ter que atualizar alguém sobre o caso, depois de todo esse avanço, serviria somente para atrapalhar a mim e minha equipe.

O olhar do Presidente mudou de completamente desinteressado para debochado, a expressão zombando abertamente da tentativa falha de argumentação que Sasuke tentou usar.

— Avanço? — Tobirama rebateu com escárnio, — Como, exatamente, estar com o caso em suas mãos a duas semanas, sem ninguém para "atrapalhar", e nem ao menos saber quem é a vítima, seria um avanço?

O moreno cruzou os braços. Precisou contar até dez para controlar a língua ferina, afinal era o Presidente em sua frente e por tanto precisava mesmo manter seu temperamento sob controle.

— Com todo o respeito, Senhor Presidente, o reconhecimento do corpo demorou mais do que o previsto por conta do nível de assassinato em nossas mãos. — Sasuke retorquiu, — O fato de ser um ou dois detetives não interfere na velocidade do reconhecimento.

Tobirama descartou a resposta do moreno com um simples gesto de descaso com a mão direita. Sasuke sentiu a frustração queimar em seu peito na mesma medida que sua cabeça latejava; agora ainda mais e mais forte por conta do estresse com aquele maldito Senju.

— Ele é um brilhante detetive. Muito inteligente. A linha de pensamento dele é um oposto complementar da sua, sendo praticamente uma visão 360° do caso. — o mais velho se aproximou mais da tela e deu um sorriso arrogante. — Mas isso não é o principal, afinal todos dizem que duas mentes pensam melhor do que uma, não estou certo, detetive?

Ambos se encaram por um tempo: Sasuke continuou mantendo firme sua expressão limpa de qualquer emoção e Tobirama ainda tinha o sorriso debochado na cara, mesmo que seus olhos fossem inexpressivos. Minutos de pura tensão com o Uchiha ciente que, agora que o conselho junto ao Presidente decidiu intervir, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar aquela decisão, mesmo que esta o desagradasse profundamente. No fim, o moreno se limitou a concordar com um aceno.

Tobirama murmurou um 'ótimo' e interrompeu a ligação, não ligando para o tempo restante da chamada. Sasuke ainda ficou por alguns segundos na sala tentando se acalmar para poder manter sua pose inabalável pelo restante do dia e soltou um último suspiro irritado enquanto atravessava a porta de madeira sintética. Hatsuchi estava lá, como um robô, aguardando sua saída para fechar de vez a sala com o cartão que ela mesma era responsável. Mais uma vez Sasuke passou por ela sem dizer absolutamente nada e Hatsuchi também não mostrou sinais de que queria qualquer conversa.

Caminhando para o mesmo elevador que o deixou ali, o Uchiha se perguntou se, em qualquer mundo existente, alguém realmente duvidava da sua capacidade em encontrar aquele assassino e, se eles realmente achavam isso, o próprio moreno esfregaria na cara de todos que ele era mais do que capaz de cumprir seu dever.


	5. Chapter 5

_**V  
O novo Parceiro**_

****

**Expresso Kyoki. 02 de março. 07 a.m.**

Foi uma baita surpresa quando recebeu uma ligação do próprio Presidente Senju Tobirama em sua pequena sala particular – minúscula, para dizer a verdade – no prédio onde trabalhava. Em Minarin, cidade sudoeste de Nangoku, o programa de detetives não era levado muito a sério e, por muitas vezes, Naruto foi tratado como um mero policial, deixando claro que ele não era nada especial; até o local onde trabalhava, a Central Kenkyou, não passava de um prédio mediano com vinte andares, sendo somente o último andar designado à Investigação Criminal. A sua euforia por ter sido finalmente notado pela maior figura pública, com grande poder dentro da legislação e com a voz de maior influência, foi tão avassaladora que o Uzumaki agradeceu imensamente por trabalhar em um prédio meia boca com pessoas de mente fechada.

Naruto sempre foi mais inteligente do que a maioria das pessoas de sua idade, mas nunca teve uma atitude arrogante ou pretensiosa sobre isso, desde cedo ele foi ensinado que portar uma beleza exótica e possuir uma soberba inteligência não o tornava melhor do que ninguém; nascido em uma família humilde, o belo garoto de madeixas loiras e olhos azuis estudou em escolas particulares através de bolsa integral fornecida pelo governo e nunca sentiu que poderia ser mais importante do que ninguém só por ser mais esperto ou algo do tipo. Mesmo com a sua família o incentivando em adiantar as matérias e se formar mais cedo do que o normal, Naruto decidiu por não o fazer, preferindo seguir como todos de sua sala, juntando-se as massas. Por um tempo, ele chegou a acreditar que havia se misturado demais ao ponto de não ser notado, o que provou ser um pensamento ridículo assim que esteve frente a frente ao Presidente.

Naruto cursou o ensino superior na maior faculdade de Shinguru em Direito, a Migiue, fase complicada que quase acarretou em sua desistência, mas não seria um autêntico Uzumaki se assim o fizesse. Ver tudo o que passou e comparando com o agora, o louro afirmaria a qualquer um que tudo valeu a pena e que, sim, ele foi reconhecido. Diante de todos os seus anos de experiência e da sua segurança em ser capaz de investigar qualquer coisa que lhe fosse designada, a sua ansiedade parecia totalmente irracional, no entanto, era exatamente assim que ele se sentia; nervoso por estar no mesmo caso que o melhor detetive do país, Uchiha Sasuke – também conhecido como Lorde Intelligence. Ele estava nervoso, ao ponto de, provavelmente, vomitar tudo o que comeu e não comeu naquela manhã.

Não deveria estar inseguro apenas por Sasuke – e todos na equipe – ter mais experiência com assassinatos que si, entretanto, Naruto não conseguia evitar os pensamentos agourentos que sempre cercavam sua mente, a maioria deles resultado de toda a negatividade ao seu redor acerca da sua incapacidade de alcançar seus objetivos e a mediocridade do seu sonho: Ser um Detetive. Seus pais o apoiaram sem hesitação ou cobrança, sempre deixando o loiro a vontade para decidir o que queria fazer com o seu futuro e Naruto, por sua vez, sempre contou aos quatro ventos seu maior sonho – o que mais tarde ele aprendeu da forma mais dolorosa que não é bom se expor tanto – e agora, nove anos depois, ele havia atingido o auge de todos os seus devaneios mais ousados.

O curso para Detetives fornecido pelo governo requer muito estudo e um tempo mínimo de dois anos de atuação como policial para a inscrição, Naruto havia conseguido algumas façanhas plausíveis antes de entrar no curso e passar na prova, porém as coisas passaram longe de como o loiro as idealizou e menos de um ano após se tornar oficialmente um detetive – a prova no final do curso era o inferno na terra, mas ele conseguiu passar – Naruto foi chamado para investigar a máfia e, em meio a investigação, uma testemunha fundamental para destruir a maior família da máfia de Satsujin, a cidade norte de Nangoku, havia sido colocada em sua jurisdição e assim o crime organizado da família Masashi foi destruído. Naruto ganhou algumas risadinhas debochadas e parabéns sarcásticos dos companheiros de andar em Kenkyou, toda essa felicitação sendo completamente falsa, pelo notório feito. Depois disso, Naruto foi tomado por uma profunda decepção e acabou recluso sem conversar com mais ninguém no prédio, evitando assim se abalar ainda mais com todo o tratamento hostil e as piadinhas maldosas que eles faziam de forma velada justamente para o afetar; comportamento esse que fazia com que o Uzumaki pensasse seriamente em desistir por, pelo menos, três vezes ao dia.

Com a mente perdida em pensamentos, e nas lembranças tristes da época mais difícil da sua vida, Naruto não prestou atenção em toda a bela vista em sua janela, tendo agora uma simples paisagem nada empolgante de árvores e terra. Deduziu, pelo lugar remoto ao qual o trem estava passando, que faltava provavelmente menos de dez minutos para chegar à estação Kyoki, o que realmente lhe agradou já que não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia aguentar as inúmeras emoções que estava sentido e o balançar do transporte sem colocar para fora toda a refeição daquela manhã. Longos minutos depois o trem parou.

Apressado para sair do ambiente apertado, Naruto pegou sua bagagem e desceu do trem em uma velocidade impressionante. A estação estava abarrotada de pessoas, algumas seguiam para o térreo, onde encontrava-se a entrada para a cidade; outras embarcavam nos trens que ali paravam, tudo como o esperado da maior cidade da capital. Naruto não gostava de multidões; o barulho o impedia de pensar com clareza e de forma rápida, a agitação aguçava sua energia fazendo com que fosse impossível ficar parado por mais de três segundos, ter estranhos ao seu redor fazia aflorar o lado mais tímido dele e sempre era desconfortável se locomover em estações, aeroportos, rodoviárias e embarques no porto, sendo ainda pior ficar esbarrando em pessoas aleatórias por aí.

Ele seguiu para as escadas, andando o mais depressa possível, e subiu para o térreo indo para a entrada da estação, as portas deslizando cada uma para o lado, se abrindo automaticamente para que Naruto e todos os outros cidadãos apressados, pudessem sair da estrutura em forma oval. Na área exterior, o Uzumaki virou o rosto, procurando por qualquer tipo de transporte, o agente encarregado do caso tendo o instruído – na ligação mais rápida que Naruto fez na vida – a pegar um táxi e seguir diretamente para o prédio Hanzai onde eram feitas as investigações. Naruto logo avistou os vários táxis parados de forma estratégica no lado direito da estação, os motoristas apenas esperando fisgar algum cliente. Sem pensar muito em qual o melhor carro, Naruto andou até o primeiro da fila e guardou sua bagagem no porta-malas.

— Preciso que siga para o endereço Ky. Hoki, área especial nº 20, Prédio Hanzai. — instruiu ao motorista, nem mesmo olhando pro rosto do homem ao entrar no carro com evidente pressa. Mais um pouco e ele chegaria atrasado.

Naruto não prestou atenção na forma exasperada com a qual o taxista fechou a porta do carro, ele não reparou no olhar desgostoso que lhe foi dado no vidro retrovisor; o loiro estava ocupado demais perdido em pensamentos e balançando a perna por conta da crescente corrente de energia que corria de forma livre pelo seu corpo. O automóvel saiu de forma lenta do acostamento, avançou alguns metros e realizou o primeiro retorno para pegar a via principal que fica do lado contrário da estação de trem. O som que ligou de forma automática assim que a ignição foi girada, havia deixado de tocar uma música pop do momento para tocar uma ópera; o volume estava baixo, o que permitia com que Naruto observasse a cidade de Kyoki com mais apreço sem se sentir incomodado. A linda vista das flores desabrochadas e da cor vívida das árvores em meio a avenida agitada fez com que Naruto perdesse o fôlego; estavam em plena primavera sendo essa a época em que tudo fica mais florido e o clima fica mais ameno, trazendo uma paz de espírito e uma calma para o interior agitado do Uzumaki que ele nem ao menos sabia explicar. Na opinião do loiro, a primavera era de longe a melhor estação do ano.

Depois de avançarem em uma autopista lisa e praticamente sem carros por dez minutos, o táxi virou à esquerda e adentrou o centro da cidade, parando quase que imediatamente atrás de um belo carro vermelho. Naruto se remexeu inquieto no banco traseiro, se curvou buscando com os olhos o resto da pista em que haviam parado e, com completo desagrado, viu que tinha ainda mais carros a frente; o trânsito avançaria com lentidão estando estagnado naquela manhã (como em todas as outras) por ser horário de pico. Naruto passou a suar frio, ele não gostava de atrasos assim como não gostava de se atrasar. O loiro olhou no relógio do seu celular, eram sete e meia, sua reunião estava programada às nove e saber que tinha apenas uma hora e meia para chegar na reunião apenas deixou o loiro mais agitado.

Sem opções além de tentar se acalmar e observar a cidade nova em que estava, Naruto se concentrou em gravar o grande centro comercial. A primeira coisa que notou foi que as lojas ainda estavam fechadas e isso o surpreendeu já que esperava que, por ser uma cidade tão grande e agitada em um horário tão cedo, as coisas estariam funcionando bem antes da nove como ocorria em Minarin, contudo ali estava a prova de que não havia esse tipo de diferença entre uma cidade e outra de Nangoku; o comércio em Kyoki abriria somente depois da sete, provavelmente as nove.

Pelo enorme engarrafamento, Naruto deduziu que aquela era a via Mosumi que cortava o centro e ligava toda a cidade. Pelo o que o Uzumaki leu em jornais locais, todos aqueles que precisavam trabalhar seguiam por ali, mas ela não é a única forma de deslocamento em Kyoki, havia também a via Hasumi, uma estrada pavimentada tão grande quanto a própria Mosumi, contudo Hasumi não tinha contato com alguns setores importantes, como o Setor Empresarial onde continha várias empresas de pequeno porte e duas de grande porte, provocando assim a superlotação de carros na via principal. De qualquer forma, não havia como escapar do engarrafamento porque além de também estar lenta, Hasumi não tem vínculo com a estrada que liga o Setor Residencial com a rua Hoki, sendo assim uma opção válida para Naruto.

Naruto suspirou, perdendo o interesse pelo centro de Kyoki e pegou seu celular, a tela feita de material transparente, verificando seus horários. Mesmo gostando da parte de investigação do seu trabalho, ele não gostava dos horários irregulares ou das noites não dormidas, mas bem, nada era perfeito.

Depois de quase meia hora parados, os carros finalmente passaram a andar com mais agilidade. Naruto suspirou aliviado com a perspectiva de que ainda poderia chegar a tempo, tendo em vista que após avançar pelo centro da cidade, o prédio não estava mais do que vinte minutos de distância. Dirigiram por dez minutos na Mosumi, alcançando a entrada para os bairros residenciais e o carro entrou à direita, passando por uma pequena área cercada por árvores antes que as ruas passassem a ser preenchidas por casas de todo tipo e tamanho. Assim que a primeira moradia apareceu Naruto percebeu que estava agora no Setor Residencial aberto que consistia em várias casas, uma ao lado da outra, com separação mínima de um metro uma da outra, de vários tamanhos e formas, dando a impressão que não acabariam mais. Naruto bem sabe que ali era o único local de Kyoki que tinha casas, esse sendo o maior diferencial entre as cidades de Nangoku, os Prédios Residenciais ficavam todos no Setor de Residenciais Fechados, não sendo permitido construir em nenhum outro local e fazendo com que os residenciais, tanto o fechado quanto o aberto, tivessem quilômetros e quilômetros de apenas casas e o outro de apenas prédios. Naruto não sabia dizer se era uma baita organização bem planejada ou se era ridículo não poder ter uma casa distante das outras ou em um diferente local.

O táxi avançou por mais um quilômetro, a paisagem sendo a mesma durante todo o caminho fazendo Naruto enjoar de ver tanta casa, até atingir a estrada de terra, em um caminho mais afastado da cidade onde havia somente árvores ao redor e mato seco. Como uma criança que nunca viu de perto um circo, Naruto deslizou pelo banco traseiro e praticamente colou o rosto do vidro da janela, sentindo-se abismado ao ver, bem longe de onde eles estavam, o Complexo Tosaku, a maior e mais famosa prisão em nível internacional. Aquele era o lugar onde se encontrava as mentes mais perversas e perigosas da Capital do País; uma estrutura tão bem guardada que, entre a estrada em que o táxi dirigia e o complexo, havia uma muralha, portões e diversos carros oficiais. Diziam que, se um dia acontecer uma tentativa de fuga de lá, os policiais estão autorizados a se retirar e um esquadrão classe A da aeronáutica tomaria o controle bombardeando o local e, por isso, o acesso àquela estrada não era permitida a qualquer um. Essa história não passava de uma lenda urbana feita com o intuito de assustar criancinhas, mas a verdade é que, como todos em Shinguru são muito supersticiosos, poucos cidadãos de Kyoki andavam por aquela estrada e evitavam sair da área pavimentada e civil da cidade – somente aqueles que possuíam fazendas e chácaras andavam livremente por ali. Mesmo se algum maluco quisesse aparecer, ele não iria muito longe, foi o que o loiro percebeu assim que viu alguns metros à frente várias viaturas policiais paradas.

De acordo com a sinalização das placas, o taxista seguiu o caminho trilhado por cones e encostou o carro próximo aos policiais. O senhor vestido com a farda da Capital pediu para que ambos saíssem do carro e, após descerem, os três caminharam para a pequena base de operações do outro lado da pista. O homem corpulento e baixinho os convidou a sentar com um gesto. O motorista aceitou o convite, Naruto, no entanto, manteve-se de pé por esta agitado demais para ficar sentado.

— Objetivo final da viagem? — O policial questionou, olhando do taxista para o loiro.  
— Prédio Hanzai. — Naruto respondeu, limitando-se a mostrar o seu emblema.

O policial assentiu em reconhecimento e empurrou uma pequena máquina de registro através de impressão digital para o Uzumaki e Naruto não perdeu tempo, ele registrou a sua digital, se responsabilizando assim pelo tráfego em área restrita e garantindo, sem palavras, que estava ali por motivos profissionais.

Uma dupla de policiais, uma mulher ruiva e um rapaz negro, que também trajavam a farda da polícia da capital apareceu na pequena sala, cada um ficando em uma extremidade perto do canto, tornando a presença deles ainda mais intimidante. Ambos assentiram para o policial mais velho que devolveu o gesto em uma linguagem profissional que não fez nenhum sentido para o loiro, mas que provavelmente provinha de uma verificação do veículo em que eles estavam. Em seguida, o homem parrudo se levantou e disse:

— Pode seguir viagem, meu rapaz.

Naruto apenas acenou e murmurou um "obrigado" ante de sair da salinha abafada caminhando de volta para o carro com certa pressa, o taxista nada disse em momento algum, mas seguiu o passageiro e, assim que entraram novamente no carro, avançou com rapidez de volta para a estrada. O silêncio continuou pesando, contudo Naruto não tinha mais nervos para tentar puxar assunto e nem cabeça para se distrair, tendo sido tomado totalmente pelo medo de chegar atrasado em seu primeiro dia. Mais um quilômetro foi percorrido sem que o Uzumaki se desse conta, tão preso em sua cabeça, e logo mais o carro virou à direita, parando alguns metros depois.

Demorou alguns segundos para que Naruto percebesse que haviam parado e, ao reparar que não tinha nada além de muros cheios de plantas ao redor deles, os olhos azuis se voltaram para o motorista de forma questionadora através do retrovisor. O homem dessa vez apenas fez uma careta:

— Não posso avançar Senhor. O Prédio Hanzai é um local privado onde somente pessoas autorizadas com carros autorizados podem entrar. — o taxista explicou de forma entediada.

Naruto franziu o cenho para o comportamento, mas apenas assentiu mostrando compreender.

— Quanto lhe devo?

— 20 Kane.

Sem questionar o preço, mesmo sendo mais alto do que ele esperava, o loiro entregou seu Kādo; uma placa transparente, em formato retangular com vetor de circuitos de tecnologia abstrata onde continha suas informações pessoais e as informações de sua conta no Banco Central de Shinguru, o taxista aproximou a placa do leitor próximo ao pára-brisa, a pequena placa transparente sendo escaneada por uma luz esverdeada e seus dados e os dados da transição foram projetados no vidro dianteiro através de um sensor display. Naruto inseriu sua digital autorizando a transferência e o motorista lhe entregou a placa assim que os status "transição aceita" brilhou na projeção.

Assim que o motorista devolveu o seu Kādo, Naruto abriu a porta e saiu do carro sendo seguido pelo taxista que abriu o porta malas e retirou a pequena bagagem que o loiro colocou ali momentos antes. Sem dizer nada, o taxista rodeou o carro, abriu a porta dianteira e ligou o veículo, saindo no mesmo instante. Naruto ficou confuso pelo comportamento frio e quase raivoso, mas balançou a cabeça para esquecer esse ato insignificante e se concentrar em achar a entrada do prédio.

Andou por cinco minutos de forma reta e em andar vacilante antes de avistar os imensos portões vermelhos, se sentindo feliz por ter sido deixado praticamente em frente, diminuindo os passos fazendo com que assim as chances dele se perder e se atrasar mais ainda não existissem. Naruto olhou ao redor sem saber exatamente o que fazer agora que estava ali, procurando com avidez qualquer sinal ou algo do tipo sobre como pedir para que abrissem os portões; ele viu um pequeno quadrado sobressalente na parede ao lado esquerdo do portão que chamou a sua atenção e, franzindo o cenho, Naruto se aproximou notando que, na verdade, era uma pequena entrada em um formato hexagonal. Levou alguns segundos para que entendesse o que deveria fazer agora, mas, assim que a luz do esclarecimento acendeu em sua mente, o loiro se apressou a colocar as malas e sua pasta profissional no chão, verificando com ambas as mãos os bolsos do seu terno e, em seguida, os bolsos da sua calça social. Não estava ali.

Naruto sentiu todo o seu sangue gelar e um pouco de pânico voltar, tomando seu corpo, contudo se esforçou para respirar fundo, se concentrando em não se desesperar, e se abaixou para procurar o objeto na sua pasta. Para seu grande alívio, assim que a abriu, Naruto encontrou seu emblema que consistia em três formas geométricas – o hexágono sendo a figura exterior, um círculo dentro do hexágono e uma estrela de seis pontos dentro do círculo com um corvo no centro. Ele o tirou da sua pasta, inseriu na entrada e, assim que o emblema se encaixou, a entrada girou com o objeto e afundou, o local sendo fechado em seguida. Naruto ficou levemente receoso com o sumiço de algo tão importante, porém não houve tempo para que esse sentimento se intensificar já que suas informações pessoais, junto com a sua foto, foram projetadas exatamente onde a entrada estava anteriormente, mostrando assim que, na verdade, era só uma forma de verificação.

— Detetive Uzumaki Naruto. — o loiro escutou uma voz feminina dizer, a voz parecendo sair de onde suas informações eram projetadas — É necessário que o senhor aproxime sua órbita ocular para ser escaneada.

Naruto então se aproximou e olhou para a luz azulada que saia da projeção. Seu olho esquerdo foi escaneado e, após um clique, os portões vermelhos abriram-se permitindo a sua entrada.

— Bem-vindo ao Centro de Investigações Hanzai. — disse a voz feminina e, no mesmo instante em que os portões abriram, suas informações pessoais projetadas sob a pequena entrada desapareceram, permitindo que Naruto pegue o emblema de volta. As suas pernas poderiam ter cedido tamanho o alívio que o preencheu assim que teve seu precioso emblema em mãos novamente. Apertou-o com firmeza e o levou ao peito por alguns segundos antes de guardar de volta em sua pasta como uma segurança extra que não o perderia – como provavelmente aconteceria se o deixasse em algum dos seus bolsos. Ao se formar como detetive, todas as suas informações como Detetive do Governo foram gravadas no emblema oficial, então sem ele Naruto não passava de um cidadão comum.

Passou pela estrutura de ferro pintada de vermelho, o chão de terra e cascalho, e avançou em sua caminhada por um grande e florido jardim. Uzumaki andou por cinco minutos, observando com fascínio as flores coloridas e os campos verdes antes de parar na entrada do grandioso prédio de cor escura e vidros espelhados; o mesmo devia ter mais de cinquenta andares e quase 400 metros de altura.

As portas de vidro correram para o lado abrindo-se automaticamente à sua presença e Naruto entrou com passos mais lentos, observando o saguão e toda a estrutura, encantado com a forma como tudo parecia em harmonia, inclusive as pessoas que andavam por ali seguindo diferentes caminhos. Virou o rosto percebendo uma mesa de vidro no lado esquerdo do que parecia ser a recepção, seguiu para essa mesa onde uma bonita mulher estava sentada e se apresentou:

— Sou Uzumaki Naruto. Estou aqui para a reunião das nove com o Agente Uchiha Madara.

A recepcionista sorriu e acenou, porém nada disse e Naruto aguardou, olhando de um lado para o outro, ainda absorvendo os detalhes do local enquanto ela verificava no sistema a informação que ele lhe passou.

— Preciso da sua identidade Senhor.

O loiro ofereceu-lhe seu braço direito onde continha o chip com a série de números que lhe foi inserido assim que fizera treze anos; números esses que, inseridos no chip, serviam como identidade, todas as numerações foram registrados no Banco de Dados de Identificação do Governo de Shinguru, ou BDIGS como realmente era chamado.

A recepcionista pegou seu braço com delicadeza e gentilmente o aproximou da mesa, a tela que anteriormente estava em branco emitiu uma luz esverdeada e dançou pelo local próximo ao seu pulso; seu rosto, nome e nome dos seus pais foram projetadas pelo leitor do chip de identificação pessoal.

— Pode seguir para o quinquagésimo quinto andar. — a mulher disse com uma voz meiga e com um sorriso fechado. — O Senhor Madara o aguarda.

Naruto sorriu e abaixou levemente a cabeça, devolvendo toda a educação e carisma com o qual a mulher o tratou antes de se dirigir para o elevador. Ele aguardou impaciente, com um tique nervoso na perna, enquanto o elevador descia do trigésimo andar – o loiro possuía muitas qualidades, mas paciência infelizmente não era uma delas. Já estava se preparando para a inevitável irritação por ter que aguardar o elevador quando este se abriu em sua frente. Sorriu aliviado – era por isso que gostava da praticidade que a tecnologia trazia – e entrou apertando o número 55 em seguida. Naruto sentiu o elevador subir suavemente, a música de praxe tocando em um volume baixo, e pode finalmente relaxar, pois segundos depois a estrutura de metal parou no seu andar.

Naruto se apressou a atravessar o corredor assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, no quinquagésimo quinto andar, mais pela ansiedade do que qualquer coisa e reparou muito pouco na estrutura durante a sua corrida, não tendo cabeça para mais nada além de chegar na sala de reuniões, mas pelo pouco que conseguira notar, o loiro percebeu que a decoração era a mesma do saguão; piso branco e paredes em tons de bege.

No caminho, avistou um homem de terno preto com madeixas longas e negras de pé em uma pose imponente, os braços cruzados, parecendo impaciente pelo que Naruto pode ver do belo rosto contorcido e a breve olhada no relógio em seu pulso.

— Creio que o Senhor seja o Agente Uchiha Madara, certo? — o loiro perguntou de forma esbaforida, parando de súbito sua mini maratona e quase esbarrando no elegante homem. Ao receber um aceno positivo em resposta, Naruto se apresentou afobado enquanto fazia uma pequena mesura como cumprimento, um costume em Shinguru, sua mala e pasta caindo no chão durante o cumprimento por conta dos movimentos descoordenados. — Sou o Detetive Uzumaki Naruto e fui enviado por Senju Tobirama para investigar o caso 227 junto ao Detetive Uchiha.

Madara retribuiu o cumprimento educadamente. — Imaginei que fosse.

Naruto franziu o cenho não sabendo como interpretar o descaso com o qual o Agente lhe fitou após a fala.

— A vítima fora encontrada por um garoto órfão responsável pela limpeza das ruas. Ele relatou que já escurecia quando sentiu o cheiro podre. — Madara informou enquanto seguia em direção a porta no final do corredor, o loiro o seguindo prontamente. — O contato realizado por ele com a polícia local fora registrado às seis da noite no dia 15 de fevereiro. O lugar em questão trata-se do Hospital Marui, sua localidade é na Cidade Minaku, parte noroeste de Nangoku. A cidade em questão fica a duas horas do centro de Kyoki.

Naruto assentiu. Gostaria de perguntar o que fazia o Presidente acreditar que o assassinato foi realmente cometido por um maníaco, no entanto, manteve-se calado, sabendo bem que os detalhes seriam discutidos na reunião. Ambos pararam em frente a uma porta feita de madeira sintética e Madara colocou a ponta dos cinco dedos da mão direita no painel do lado direito da porta, assim que sua impressão digital foi lida, houve um clique e então a porta correu para o lado permitindo a entrada dos dois na sala.

A sala de reuniões estava bem iluminada, o que era surpreendente tendo em vista que, com o vidro espelhado, a tendência era o ambiente escurecer; as janelas de vidro iam do teto ao chão oferecendo aos seus ocupantes uma vista um tanto melancólica do jardim, haviam três pessoas dentro do recinto, todas sentadas e acomodadas aparentemente apenas o esperando. Naruto sentiu-se um pouco intimidado já que ele não conhecia ninguém e todos os presentes pareciam serem pessoas extremamente importantes enquanto ele não passava de um jovem que acabara de se tornar oficialmente um detetive. Madara dirigiu-se a cadeira na ponta da mesa e todos se levantaram de seus respectivos lugares para realizar a mesura costumeira. Naruto correspondeu educadamente, notando que ocuparia o lugar vazio ao lado direito do agente graças a disposição das cadeiras e de seus ocupantes.

— Esta reunião tem como propósito a apresentação do caso para o Detetive Uzumaki Naruto, – Madara disse e apontou para o loiro — designado como parceiro de Uchiha Sasuke pelo Presidente de Shinguru, Senju Tobirama, escolhido através do conselho do caso, ao qual eu participei. A discussão está disponível para a equipe no S.I.R.D.E.S. Em pauta hoje temos a investigação e a delegação de campo. — o agente Uchiha explicou, começando assim a reunião.

— Vamos então às apresentações. — Madara tocou o ombro de um senhor de cabelos grisalhos que ocupava a cadeira ao seu lado esquerdo, — O Agente Federal, Hatake Kakashi, está aqui representando o principal Complexo de Nangoku, a Tosaku, onde será a casa do nosso querido assassino. — o moreno soltou uma risada zombeteira, apontando para o moreno de pé ao lado do senhor Hatake, — O Detetive Uchiha Sasuke representa o governo e está responsável pela investigação em campo — Madara então indicou com um gesto lento o ruivo que se sentava à direita do loiro — O Delegado Uzumaki Nagato representa a delegacia de Minaku, onde a polícia de Kyoki não possui jurisdição. – o homem mais velho então ajeitou a sua gravata e disse: — Eu sou o Agente Especial Uchiha Madara, supervisor de Investigações.

Ao término da apresentação, todos tomaram seus assentos. Madara acenou para o detetive moreno e este levantou-se, caminhou para a outra ponta da mesa, lado contrário ao que o agente ocupava, e tocou na tela de material transparente; a ligando. A tela estava conectada através de receptores ao centro da mesa e um corpo em tamanho real foi projetado em uma realidade virtual aumentada para todos os presentes. A ilustração contava com um holograma em seis dimensões ligada a tela branca da mesa e ao espelho refletor. Sasuke retirou a terceira cadeira que estava vazia e pediu, com um gesto de sua mão direita, que Kakashi se afastasse. O homem grisalho, por sua vez, se sentou na ponta da mesa em frente a tela transparente.

Naruto precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para manter-se profissional mesmo que suas emoções estivessem a flor da pele; sua maior inspiração estava a menos de um metro dele, a carreira dos seus sonhos estava no caminho certo para o sucesso e estar em uma sala bem decorada, junto de pessoas tão importantes, no maior Centro de Investigações do país apenas aumentava a avalanche de sentimentos dentro do seu peito. Se lhe perguntassem como se sentia, Naruto responderia sem sombra de dúvidas que ele era uma pessoa realizada.

— Nossa vítima foi identificada como Hozuko Kakuzu, sexo masculino, idade: 58 anos. A esposa dele, Iayama Nora, o informou como desaparecido às duas da tarde do dia 13 de fevereiro. — Sasuke digitou no pequeno teclado inserido na mesa. — Foi constatado que Kakuzu morreu às uma da manhã do dia 12 de fevereiro. Nora afirma que o marido saiu com um grupo de antigos colegas de infância e que não retornou, como normalmente o faria.

Algumas fotos que haviam sido disponibilizadas com suas devidas autorizações, foram dispostas na tela localizada na parede atrás de Madara. Todos se viraram para ver, em um ângulo melhor, as informações contidas ao lado das fotos que não passavam de nome, idade e grau de parentesco com a vítima. Sasuke poderia controlar livremente os dados através do tablet ligada à mesa, por tanto, não havia necessidade de se deslocar até ela. O detetive Uchiha então destacou a primeira foto.

— Esta é Iayama Yumi, a filha mais nova de Kakuzu; ela é uma garota retraída, não gosta de contato físico e não costuma falar com ninguém além dos pais, tudo o que ela disse foi que não se lembra de notar o pai agir de forma incomum. — a imagem mudou, agora um garoto de aparentemente 14 anos estava na tala. — Este é Hozuko Hideki, filho bastardo, fruto de uma traição. A sua personalidade é agressiva e tudo o que ele disse foi 'o velho só teve o que merecia'.

Naruto sentiu seu estômago contrair. A declaração deixava claro o sentimento de aversão que o garoto tem para com o pai, este sentimento faria mal para o menino e ele provavelmente sentiria aquilo pelo resto de sua vida. Naruto sentiu imensa compaixão por aqueles olhos de um tom verde e aspecto triste na imagem ampliada.

— E esta é Iayama Nora. — uma senhora com semblante cansado e cabelos presos em um coque apareceu na tela. — Ela está casada a vinte anos com Kakuzu. Quando conversamos com ela, após a identificação do corpo, não houve traços de tristeza pelo desaparecimento ou choque com o estado do corpo no semblante dela e a única coisa que conseguimos tirar do seu depoimento foi 'um dia isso aconteceria'.

A reação da família era, no mínimo, suspeita. Uma mulher que perde o marido, com o qual estava casada há vinte anos, de uma forma tão brutal, não expressar ao menos tristeza…

Os olhos azuis recaíram no corpo projetado, a imagem parecia um corpo real e Naruto conseguia ver bem a situação em que o cadáver fora encontrado. Em sua mente, o loiro conseguiu montar perfeitamente o momento em que a esposa da vítima olhou para a vítima na hora de identificá-lo e imaginou com nitidez os olhos frios, o semblante calmo, a boca se movendo, sem tremular, dizendo que aquele era seu marido. Seus dentes brincaram com o lábio inferior; ação esta que ele sempre repetia quando estava concentrado em seu trabalho, a mente trabalhando com várias hipóteses ao mesmo tempo. Comparou então com uma possível reação da sua mãe que estava junta ao seu pai há trinta e cinco anos: Kushina provavelmente levaria a mão trêmula para a boca, na intenção de sufocar o grito de horror, dor e agonia ao ver o marido, seus olhos azuis escuros desviaram do corpo desfigurado do homem que a acompanhou por longos anos e que tanto amava, a dor da perda iria causar seu desmaio, provavelmente. Então, sim, havia algo de errado no comportamento das pessoas daquela família.

Apoiou o braço na mesa sem atrapalhar a projeção e segurou o rosto com a mão direita, pensando com mais afinco na comparação de uma reação de uma família que ama o pai e marido com uma família que se sente aliviada por ele ter morrido. Franziu o cenho com a incompatibilidade na sua mente e voltou seus olhos para o detetive Uchiha, mas desviou o olhar em seguida ao perceber que ele e todos na mesa estavam olhando para si; nem ao menos percebeu o silêncio na sala de tão profundo que estava em seu raciocínio.

— Há algo que gostaria de dizer, Detetive Uzumaki? — Kakashi perguntou e o loiro quase pulou da cadeira com o questionamento do homem de cabelos grisalhos.

Precisou de alguns segundos para acalmar seus nervos e, assim que se estabilizou, Naruto se permitiu encarar o agente Hatake por alguns segundos. Ele não gostava de ser transparente, porém poderia dizer com segurança que seus olhos azuis estavam brilhando ao ser introduzido sutilmente na reunião, mas sabia Kakashi perceberia de qualquer forma por conhecê-lo a tantos anos.

— Não que seja algo relevante... — começou, apreensivo. Naruto olhou para todos na sala; para Madara que o observava indiferente, Nagato que parecia curioso, Kakashi que não transmitia nada além de calma em seus olhos escuros e Sasuke, que por sua vez o olhava com desprezo. Naruto se encolheu levemente. — ... mas Kakuzu provavelmente era um marido e pai abusivo.

Em primeira instância, ninguém nem ao menos se moveu. Os dedos do loiro passaram a bater contra a mesa; o batuque irritando aos seus próprios ouvidos, contudo não conseguiu parar por estar ansioso demais sobre a reação das pessoas daquela sala e, depois de um tempo naquele silêncio constrangedor, Naruto estava ansioso ao ponto de considerar seriamente pedir licença e se retirar. Obviamente havia falado coisas inúteis e, aparentemente, absurdas. O relatório do Senhor Madara apontaria o quanto fora uma decisão errada do conselho em escolhê-lo e do Presidente de lhe chamar para o caso.

Entretanto, Madara se pronunciou antes que Naruto pudesse dizer qualquer coisa para sair da reunião.

— O que te levou a concluir isso?

Naruto se obrigou a recolher a mão, tentando esconder o quanto estava nervoso. Comprimiu os lábios, buscando em sua mente como explicar suas análises aos outros, na verdade, o loiro sempre soube que seus pensamentos não seguiam um ritmo normal: Era veloz e em cada momento observava e analisava pequenos detalhes descartáveis, juntando pontas soltas e concluindo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Como então explicar que não sabia exatamente o que fez sua mente seguir aquela linha de raciocínio?

— O primeiro ponto seria a reação da família, — murmurou. Madara ajeitou a postura na cadeira, mostrando estar atento. — Por favor, sigam o pensamento comigo.

Mesmo sem estabilidade em suas pernas, Naruto se levantou e caminhou até estar ao lado de Sasuke Uchiha. Com delicadeza, pegou o tablet das mãos pálidas e agradeceu com um aceno, o aparelho estava acessível graças ao moreno, então Naruto não precisou fazer nada além de habilitar o touch screen da enorme tela.

Ofereceu o aparelho de volta para Sasuke, mas ele não o pegou então Naruto voltou seu olhar para o moreno, encontrando-o sentado na cadeira em que ele estava sentado anteriormente. Naruto impediu seu impulso de se encolher, como normalmente o faria, e colocou o tablete próximo ao teclado da mesa.

— A psicologia humana tem diversas facetas, mas neste momento iremos nos concentrar em somente uma: sofrimento. — Naruto retirou toda e qualquer informação da tela, deixando somente a foto da esposa da vítima. — Temos três pontos que devemos considerar acerca da esposa. — virou todo seu corpo para encarar a todos. Queria ter certeza que estavam seguindo sua linha de raciocínio. — Primeiro, a falta de reação quando precisou fazer uma possível identificação do marido desaparecido. Não é preciso um amor inabalável ou um relacionamento feliz para que uma pessoa sinta dor com a morte do seu cônjuge.

Naruto olhou de relance para o outro detetive no caso. Os olhos negros de Sasuke o observavam completamente inexpressivos e isso fez com que o loiro se sentisse mais nervoso do que já estava.

— De acordo com o relato do Detetive Uchiha, Nora não parecia estar em estado de choque, então tudo o que eu poderia concluir com a reação dela era que Kakuzu não significava nada em sua vida. A fala dela também me foi estranha: 'Um dia isso aconteceria' me pareceu uma declaração sobre atitudes erradas que trariam consequências pesadas, como um assassinato brutal.

— Então nosso assassino é um justiceiro?

A voz rouca em tom debochado o assustou, Naruto não estava preparado para responder um questionamento vindo de Uchiha Sasuke, no entanto, o tom que ele usou fez o sangue queimar em suas veias. Se o moreno soubesse como seu temperamento é explosivo – cortesia genética de sua mãe, uma legítima Uzumaki – não falaria daquela forma com ele, com uma calma e frieza tão aparentes.  
Respirando fundo para recompor sua serenidade, Naruto sorriu com os lábios fechados. Seu melhor sorriso falso.

— Não me basearia em uma frase dita com rancor para definir os motivos que movem o assassino. — respondeu friamente. — Mas o que Nora disse nos leva a reação do filho mais velho e ilegítimo. — mudou rapidamente a foto na tela. — Hideki ter um comportamento agressivo só ressalta o comportamento do pai dentro de casa. Isso também pode delatar as atitudes erradas do pai quando o rapaz afirma que 'o velho teve o que merece'. E desculpe se estou sendo precipitado, mas um filho dizer que o pai merecia a morte horrível que teve só demonstra o quanto Kakuzu era uma pessoa de índole duvidosa.

— Isso é verdade. — Nagato aponta, — Muitas denúncias de abuso físico e verbal são contra homens que tinham um pai agressivo e violento.

Kakashi assentiu. — Os filhos absorvem muito dos pais. Se um pai é violento, agressivo e machista, o filho provavelmente vai desenvolver sequelas, sejam elas repudiando o pai ou espelhando as atitudes na própria família.

— Isso também ocorre com as filhas mulheres. — Madara acrescentou. — Ver a mãe se submeter a um relacionamento destrutivo causa, por muitas vezes, uma atitude compassiva e submissa em relacionamentos tóxico, ou a total aversão a eles. Yumi me parece bastante um espelho da mãe quando observei o comportamento dela.

— O que me leva a perguntar, Uzumaki, onde a filha mais nova de Kakuzu entrou na sua análise?

Naruto lançou um olhar impaciente ao detetive Uchiha. Céus, como um dia pode admirar aquele ser egocêntrico e arrogante? Aquela atitude de espontânea aversão era tão infantil que Naruto não poderia explicar o quanto.

— Yumi foi a peça que faltava para minha conclusão. — o loiro ressaltou, deixando claro que a menina não foi tratada como um detalhe insignificante como o Uchiha parecia maldosamente acreditar. — Como o senhor Madara mesmo disse, o comportamento dela não é normal para uma criança. Mesmo as garotas mais tímidas, costumam demonstrar sentimentos como tristeza e solidão quando o seu pai está sumido. — Naruto passou para a foto da menina. — A maneira como ela é retraída e a aversão ao contato físico que demonstrou me lembra de pessoas traumatizadas que reagem de forma negativa a estranhos. Ela também ressaltou que a agressividade do pai é recorrente ao dizer que ele não agiu de forma incomum. Fiquei receoso de perguntar a mim mesmo qual era o comportamento comum do pai dela.

Os três homens que estavam sentados olharam entre si e um acordo mútuo pareceu ser firmado. Madara se levantou, apertando a mão do loiro e apontando para o lugar vazio à sua direita. Naruto retornou ao seu assento, um largo sorriso nos lábios.

— Sua teoria foi bem embasada. Iremos investigar mais a fundo o grau de abuso que a família sofreu. — Madara voltou a se sentar, os olhos brilhavam em empolgação. — Detetive Uchiha, apresente então o que descobriram sobre a morte da vítima.

Sasuke levantou em silêncio.

Tocou no corpo projetado e passou a dizer todos os detalhes acerca da morte que havia descoberto com a sua equipe.

Em momento algum, seus olhos negros encontraram os azuis do Naruto.


End file.
